What About Us
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: In a series episode the question is asked, "What About Us?". We know Perry and Della are going to a French restaurant, but what happens after that we don't know. So this is a minor ATC and yet it isn't. It goes beyond that night and a nightmare from Perry's past appears to suddenly to create tension between our main characters and has Della asking once again, "WHAT ABOUT US?"
1. Chapter 1

WHAT ABOUT US?

 _Thanks so much to my Beta, "Little Miss Ruth" for all her hard work on this story. It is long and there are lost of twists and turns. She did a lot to keep me on track and that things made sense. The premise for this story came from the line, "what about us" from_ _The Case of the Larcenous Lady._ _Enjoy! Any mistakes are mine. Thanks ESG. OH! There is SPICE! If that is not your cup of tea then don't read it._

CHAPTER ONE

What about us? What about us? That phrase rattled around in Perry Mason's brain. It made sleep impossible. Where did they go from here? He knew he had hurt her, but he thought, after all this time she had faith in him, in their love for each other. His first instinct was to be angry. Yet with whom was he angry? If only she had yelled at him; it was the deadly silence that had made him act irrationally and then those words, "What About Us?"

The phrase had first come up when they finished what they had called, The Case of the Larcenous Lady. The client, Susan, had left with her boss, Mayor Henderson, from a small California town. The Della had then asked him asked, "What About Us?"

He told her he had plans, she told him she wasn't talking about their jobs. He had teased her and told her to get her notebook and take some dictation. Then he had informed her about a new French restaurant. When she realized he was joking she had given him the most radiant smile. They had a wonderful dinner and fed each other crepe suzettes. By that time, they were more than ready to go to his place for some alone time.

He replayed that scene over in his mind. They held hands as they hurried to the elevator. When they got to the car he helped her in and made sure she was sitting as close to him as possible. He remembered looking around the _garage_ before he kissed her and promised a night she would not forget. Della had leaned against his shoulder as she sighed, "I'll keep you to that promise counselor."

At the restaurant she had walked ahead of him and he had admired her curves in the form fitting black silk suit. He had asked for a curtained booth, and after they had ordered he had taken her hand and kissed it. As he put his arm around her, his lovely secretary had sighed, "what could be nicer?"

"Perhaps ending the night together?" He had offered.

Holding his breath, he waited for her answer. It had taken them months of a type of cat and mouse game before they would admit their true feelings. Then after their first night together they had backed off afraid of where it was taking them and becoming that old cliché of the office romance. Then there had been an occasional night together, but it was Della, he let take the lead. He wouldn't hurt her for the world.

There they were in a romantic restaurant, and she had precipitated this situation by her question of, "WHAT ABOUT US?" Now where did they go from there?

As they had taken their time eating their meal she had laid her hand upon his thigh. He had almost dropped his fork. He had looked deep into her eyes to see if she was teasing him as he had teased her in the office. What he saw was desire. When the crepe suzettes were served, and she fed them to him and then licked the spoon, slowly ever so slowly he couldn't get her out of there fast enough.

It seemed as if he broke a lot of speed limits getting to his apartment, especially as she kept kissing his neck and running her hands up and down his chest. He told her, "woman you are going to be the death of me."

She had laughed and told him to concentrate on his driving. "After all we want to get there in one piece."

He drove into his garage and led her to the elevator that would take them to his apartment. The minute the doors closed she took hold of his lapels and pulled him toward her. Of course, he didn't resist, and he wrapped his arms around her. Standing on tiptoes she kissed him with an urgency they had never experienced before.

As the doors opened he told her, "if I had known this would be your response to a French restaurant we would have gone much sooner."

Pulling on his tie she explained, "you are doing way too much talking Mr. Mason."

Perry didn't need any more encouragement. "Anything you want Baby, all you have to do is ask."

Della, his Girl Friday, Miss Propriety, wasted no time once he had the door open in leading him to the sofa and sitting down on his lap. "We need to discuss a few things," she said as she untied his tie and slipped it off and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

Almost choking the famous attorney choked out, "You want to talk now?"

As she ran her fingers down his chest and leaned down and kissed the bare skin the lovely brunette announced, "I'm just trying to get your undivided attention."

Moving a little uncomfortably he acknowledged, "Oh you have my attention, Miss Street."

"Then perhaps you would like to take off your jacket and get more comfortable," she suggested.

Reaching up and unwinding the silk gold and black scarf from around her neck he mentioned, "perhaps we need to make you more comfortable also."

It was as she was helping him slide out of his jacket her comment was, "I thought you would never ask."

He didn't immediately remove the scarf he used it to pull her lips to his and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. One kiss led to another and another. He was running his hands through her curls as she wound her arms around his neck. Moving to her neck he said between caresses, "I have never wanted you more."

Della got up pulling him with her, "then what is holding you back Mr. Mason?"

Later he couldn't quite say how clothing left a trail into the bedroom. Everything seemed like a dream as he slid first one silk stocking down her soft, sensuous, long leg, and then the other. The last thing he did before he began exploring every inch of her exquisite body was remove her garter belt. Their lovemaking was explosive and yet a breathtaking joining of two souls who had experienced such pleasure through all time.

Perry awoke during the night to find this elegant creature was truly lying beside him, chestnut hair spread across one of his pillows. As he tried to get up her hand reached out and she whispered, "Don't go."

Covering her tenderly he explained, "I'll just be a minute. Keep the bed warm for me." She snuggled into his pillow and sighed as she fell back asleep. This was a turning point in their relationship that created a period of contentment for the two lovers. Until the fateful meeting months later.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The day started calmly enough. He had a Bar Association meeting that night, and Della was meeting friends for dinner and a movie. So, they had stayed in their own places the night before. He was anxious to see her and as he entered his office watched appreciatively as she moved so efficiently around the room. She was wearing a golden yellow linen suit he loved with a brown crepe blouse. He thought she was a vision to behold.

Looking up as Perry came toward her she was glad to see him wearing her favorite blue suit and tie that brought out the beautiful blue of his eyes. Closing the door to her office and hitting the lock his secretary walked into his arms murmuring, "I missed you last night."

Kissing her shiny curls, he agreed, "I am getting awfully used to waking up with you in my arms. I think we should move in together."

As she opened her mouth to speak he held up his hands, "I know, I know what would the clients think, what would our families think? You know I don't care about any of that. I just want you with me."

"Sweetheart you know I wish that was possible, but your reputation is growing by leaps and bounds. We can't jeopardize that." Della tried to sound reasonable.

He frowned at her, "This could all be solved if you would just marry me."

Kissing him quickly and looking at him pleadingly she tried to make him understand. "My girlfriends already think I am crazy not to drag you down the aisle. You are handsome, famous, rich, or so they think. Behind our backs it would be the old story of how I took this job to catch a rich, successful husband."

Running his finger along her jaw he told her, "you know I don't think that is true."

"Oh Perry," she moaned, "I know you don't, but darling everything is starting to look so right for us and the practice. I don't want to be on the outside looking in. You've spoiled me, you know. I love the adventures, the chances we take to find justice for our clients, how well we work together. I don't want to be waiting home as you run all over the place with Paul and I am doing nothing but complaining that I don't see you enough."

He tried to change her mind by saying she was everything he would ever want to come home to when Gertie rattled the office doorknob. Della hurried to open it.

"That door must be sticking again," she told their receptionist as she pulled it open. "We have got to get it fixed."

Gertie giggled, "it has been doing it a lot lately. I thought I might be interrupting you and Mr. Mason. You know my girlfriends are always asking me if you are a couple. Of course, I assure them Mr. Mason is always a gentleman to all of us girls."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Della said, "you are absolutely right Mr. Mason is always a gentleman. Now, what did you need?"

As they walked into Della's office Gertie confided, "a woman called a few minutes ago. She didn't want to talk to Mr. Mason, but she asked all kinds of questions about him."

"Like what?" the secretary inquired

Lowering her voice, the blond receptionist intoned, "If he was still living in the same place, what time he usually gets to the office, what kind of cases he is working on, if you were still his secretary, and was it true he was married?"

Della frowned, "Did you recognize the voice or get a name?"

Shaking her head Gertie replied, "she wouldn't give her name and I didn't give her any information. I told her that if she wanted to know anything to talk to you or the boss.

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

Closing her eyes as if trying to recall the person's voice Gertie answered, "now that I think of it the tone was sort of cultured, you know like someone who went to one of those sophisticated schools."

"She didn't try to make an appointment?" Della wondered.

"No, but I would recognize that voice if I heard it again."

"I will mention it to Mr. Mason. I'm puzzled, but I know you will let us know if she calls back. Thanks for being so conscientious, it is greatly appreciated."

Della left her at the switchboard and went back into Mason's office to give him an update. "Gertie got an odd phone call a little while ago."

Looking up from the law book he had been studying he asked, "Gertie odd or just somehow unusual?"

"From what she said, it was a woman who asked a lot of personal questions about you?"

Mason wrinkled his brow and pulled on his ear. "Was it a newspaper reporter?"

Walking over to stand beside him Della clarified, "I don't think so she didn't give her name and when Gertie referred her to you or me she hung up."

"What did she want to know?" the attorney inquired.

"It seemed that she wanted to know if you still lived in the same place, your office hours, something about a case, and if it were true you were now married? Is there something you aren't telling me counselor?" She asked her eyes twinkling.

He looked puzzled, "Gertie didn't recognize the voice?"

"No, but she did say it sounded cultured." His secretary went on. "I have been trying to think of any recent clients or witnesses it could be."

Picking up his book again Perry replied, "well if it is important she'll call back. I'm sure Gertie will remember her voice."

Della stated as she picked up the pile of mail he had shoved to the side, "That will give us time to get started on this mail."

He gave her a pained look. "I know, I know,'' she tried to sound firm. "You have put it off for almost a week. We might as well get it finished."

Mason sighed deeply, "Alright slave driver let's get it over with."

The rest of the day was spent catching up on the mail, seeing a couple prospective clients, and working on a brief. At 5:30 as Della was closing the office for the night, he asked, "what do we have planned for later tonight?"

"I should be home by ten. I'm going to freshen up and meet the girls at 6:30. The movie starts at 7:45. What time will your meeting be over?" She asked.

Perry replied, "I think about the same time. I will be at your place by 10:30 at the latest."

He walked her to the door. Sliding his arm around her waist he kissed her tenderly, "That's until I see you later."

Sliding her arms around his neck she kissed him hungrily. As she walked out the door she explained, "that is to give you something to anticipate until later."

As she walked down the quiet halls she heard the telephone ring. Oh well Perry knew how to answer the phone.

Back in the darkened office Perry Mason answered the phone and when he realized who was calling he dropped into his chair. The caller was trouble with a Capital T.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing. I love Gertie and was glad I could have her be a part of this story. She is such an interesting character especially in the books. I need to thank my Beta for keeping me in the right time and place. As I went through the editing I had to think I was originally writing it half asleep. This is a new idea, about Perry and Della so I hope you all like it as the past meets the present._

Sometime in the night Della had set the alarm for 6:30. Perry wanted to stay in the warm bed, but she reminded him she had a job. He suggested she call in sick. It wasn't her fault she was half asleep when he got to her place after going out with the boys the night before.

"What should I say is wrong with me?" She asked.

He had a wicked smile on his face as he suggested, "you could say you fell out of bed and hurt your back. You need to rest."

Arching an eyebrow at him she inquired, "and just where will you be?"

"As your concerned employer I would have to check on you and maybe give you a massage."

His secretary considered his proposition and finally asked, "How are you going to explain that to your broker and then Hamilton Burger and Judge Parsons who will be waiting in chambers to discuss pre-trial motions for the Malone case?"

"Oh Lord, being with you drives everything out of my mind. I forgot that was today." He moaned.

Leaning down and kissing him she told him, "You proposition is very tempting Mr. Mason, but there is work to be done at the office. If you are not there it still has to be done. You know if you hadn't stayed out with your friends you wouldn't be so tired."

Perry grumbled as she tried to get out of bed saying, "you make too much sense in the morning."

"Lucky for you I also make sense in the middle of the night when someone calls me and tells me to just throw something on and get down to the office."

He grinned, "I remember that evening well."

Della tried not to smile as she said, "I'm sure you do. However, may I remind you, that you have to go home and clean up yourself."

"I've been thinking, if you won't move in with me, it might be a good idea to have some clothes both places." He suggested.

Heading for the bathroom she replied, "I'll think about it."

"Do you need anyone to wash your back?" he asked.

Leaning around the corner she answered, "If you could tell the back from the front I might say yes, but you don't."

"I'll be good," he promised.

He could hear her laughing as she turned on the shower. He was tempted to join her but realized he did have an early morning breakfast meeting with his broker. She was getting out of the shower her skin glistening with droplets when he opened the door, carrying his dinner jacket. "You look very tempting, but you are right I have to be at that meeting."

As she wrapped herself in a towel he leaned in for a quick kiss. After the kiss she licked her lips. He warned her, "don't do that again or I won't leave.

"You are incorrigible and insatiable. Now be on your way before I change my mind."

He reached for her, "Della…." And the phone rang.

"Go, go," she said hurrying to the bedroom. It was Paul reminding her they were meeting his girlfriend that evening for dinner and dancing. Della told him she was just getting dressed and would talk to him at the office. She was relieved that her boss was gone by the time she ended the call.

Perry Mason was exhausted. He hoped Della hadn't noticed him acting strangely, things were progressing so well. He was with the love of his life. He did not need this complication. It had taken an hour to get his caller off the phone the night before. He tried to handle this situation head on, but his caller had been irrational.

Driving to his place carefully, he tried to make a sensible plan to diffuse the situation from the night before. The chances Della would find out were slim to none. Yet, he didn't want her to be blindsided. The best idea would be to sit her down and explain the circumstances. In that way she would know he did not initiate contact in any way.

Satisfied he had things in hand he hurried into his apartment. An hour and a half later he had shaved, showered, and dressed in clean clothes. As he headed for the door to head for his breakfast meeting, he stopped and called his secretary.

When she answered breathlessly he said, "I am just leaving, I still wish you were going to the meeting with me, so we could make some financial decisions, and I wanted to tell you I love you."

"You just caught me going out the door. I love you too. I don't think we are in a place to have me involved in your personal finances. As it is I handle everything related to the business. Good luck with the meeting."

Just before he hung up he asked, "I think we need to discuss this further. After all what would I do without you?"

Laughing she said, "I am not going to let you find out. Gotta go, my boss will be pacing the floor if I'm late." She hung up before he could reply.

The financial meeting went well, and after the meeting with the District Attorney and Judge Parsons it looked like Mason's client would be pleading to a lesser offense. They went back to Burger's office to file some papers, and the lawyer went to the jail to talk to his client. This was a case where he had been appointed to take this case. Lawyers took such cases a couple times a year. The young man was relieved it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Perry made it back just in time to meet with the head of the Cargill Corporation. Jim Cargill and Perry had been college roommates. He had realized his brother-in-law, who was the company's comptroller, had embezzled thousands of dollars for gambling debts. He wanted the attorney's advice on how to proceed.

Once they had developed a strategy, Jim got up and the two men walked out to Della's office.

Cargill smiled at her and said, "When are you going to get this guy to bring you out to dinner at our place? Liddy and I miss seeing you."

Looking up from her typewriter the brunette answered, "Tell her to call and we can set up a date. I'll drag him along with me."

He grinned at her, "I'm glad someone can keep this fellow in line."

"It's a job that's for sure," she replied nodding at her boss.

As he leaned against her desk Mason commented, "If you two are done giving me a hard time, I need to get back to work."

They all laughed as the two men shook hands and agreed to get together soon. Della told him, "The Dixons are here. They are waiting in the reception area."

"Tell them to give me five minutes and bring in their file."

The afternoon just flew by. As Gertie was getting ready to leave the phone rang. "She picked up the phone and Della heard her say, "Perry Mason's office." Then she went on, "you need to set that up with his secretary, Miss Street."

As the secretary walked to the receptionist's desk Gertie told the caller, "Yes, as I told you before Miss Street is still his secretary. Well I'll be!"

"What's the matter Gertie?" Della wanted to know.

The blond was flummoxed, "She hung up after I told her to speak to you. Of all the nerve she wanted to know Mr. Mason's plans for the evening. It was that same woman from yesterday. I recognized her voice."

"I think I need to talk to Mr. Mason about this. Don't worry about it. You just go and have a good night."

Gathering her things, she asked, "are you sure it's alright?"

Della patted her arm, "I'm sure, just forget it until tomorrow."

The lights were turned out in the reception area, the door was locked, and Della Street took the papers the lawyer needed to authorize into the office. "I need to get these in the mail tonight."

Mason began signing the letters, Della folded them and put them in the stamped envelopes. "Well that is done, let's go home."

"We need to talk about something first," she announced. There was concern on his face, "what's wrong?"

"There was another phone call just as we were closing up from that same woman. She wanted to know about your plans for tonight? Then she asked Gertie if I was still your secretary again? When she said to talk to me the woman hung up again."

Mason looked perplexed, "she didn't leave a name?"

Della shook her head. "Are you expecting to hear from an old girlfriend counselor?"

Hesitating the attorney shook his head. "I'm as mystified as you are Della."

"Well I'll finish closing up and we can leave." His secretary told him.

As she started to leave the room she glanced at him. She noticed he was drumming his fingers on his desk. There was a frown on his face and he was pulling on his ear. Those were all signs something was wrong. She just hoped it had nothing to do with the mysterious phone calls.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 _SOME SPICE! This is not a Laura or Eva Belter re-tread. I hope you enjoy meeting new characters and finding out about Perry's past._

Looking at her watch as they headed to her apartment she explained, "We have time to go home and change and we are meeting Paul and his new redhead for dinner at the Starlight Club. "

You sure you want to go?" he inquired. "We could go home and have a quiet evening. I could fix us a nice steak, a baked potato and…"

Snuggling up against him the brunette admitted that sounded very nice but went onto explain, "you are the one who promised Paul we would be glad to meet him, and I think her name is Crystal. I have never seen him so nervous as he was when he stopped in this morning. We can't disappoint him."

"Alright, I do want to see a woman who can fluster Paul in that way. Do I take you to your place and go change at mine or do I wait for you?" He wanted to know giving in reluctantly.

She looked at him shrewdly, "If I try to dress with you there we will be late if we make it at all. You drop me off and come back and pick me up by 7:30 at the latest."

Half-heartedly he gave in, but in the late afternoon L.A. traffic it took him until a little after six to get her home. He assured her he would be back shortly. It took longer than he anticipated to get ready and pick up Della. He was glad she had changed because she looked beautiful in her rose-colored silk sheath, and the diamond pendant he had bought for her last birthday.

"You look absolutely ravishing," he told her.

She thanked him with a light kiss on the lips as she commented, "you clean up pretty well yourself, Mr. Mason, I do like you in evening clothes."

"We could stay here and keep admiring each other," he proclaimed.

Pushing him near the door Della reminded him, "the last time I gave into that we never got to where we were supposed to be going, and if I recall I wasn't in the greatly admired outfit for long."

He tried to look hurt, "now young lady you have my intentions all wrong."

"Ugh huh, just keep moving buster," she ordered heading for the door.

He was laughing as he led her to the elevator and into the Cadillac. She looked at him, "We are taking the big car tonight."

"Only the best for you my love," Perry told her.

Leaning against the soft leather seats Della told him, "I love the Starlight Club." They have delicious food, a wonderful band, and the skylights are magnificent."

"It makes you feel like you are actually outside under the stars," the attorney informed her.

Maneuvering through the evening Los Angeles traffic Mason inquired, "so what is on the agenda for tonight?"

Moving closer to him his secretary explained, "well Paul seems quite smitten with this young lady, and I think he wants to get our opinion."

He looked at her, "it must be serious. He doesn't usually date them more than a couple times and then moves on. It could be a very interesting evening."

"Calm down your hormones, counselor." Della warned.

As they came to a red light he put his arm around her shoulders pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "You have nothing to worry about young lady," he informed her.

Snuggling next to him she murmured, "I hope I don't have to remind you of that after you see Paul's date."

"There is no one I am taking home, but you, Della Street. I don't want to be with anyone but you." His look was so sizzling maybe she would suggest not staying long after dinner.

The restaurant was dazzling, and the place was packed as usual. Paul and his date were sitting at a table for four in the bar area. The girl with him looked about 21 years old and she was dressed in a gold leather dress that looked like it had been engraved on her body. Her reddish gold hair was pulled back and curls flowed down her back.

Perry had his hand on Della's arm, and he knew she could hear his intake of breath. Paul introduced them. Crystal Martin, this is Della Street and Perry Mason."

Flashing pearly white teeth, she turned to Della first and held out her hand. "Miss Street, Paul has told me so much about you. Your outfit is beautiful and so are you."

The brunette told her, "call me Della, and I am so glad to meet you. Your dress goes beautifully with your hair."

Laughing the young woman said, "I designed it myself. Please call me Crystal."

The attorney seated Della and turned to the redhead, "I'm Perry Mason."

"Oh Mr. Mason!" Crystal exclaimed, "I've seen your picture so many times I'd know you anywhere. I just did not know the identity of the beautiful woman with whom you were photographed so many times."

Paul sat down next to her and put his arm around her possessively. "We have about a half hour to wait even with reservations. Let's order drinks."

Once they had decided on what they wanted to drink Della asked where the young lady worked. "I design for United Artists shows."

The secretary was impressed. You are young to have such a prestigious job."

Crystal laughed, "I'm older than I look. I'm 26 and I have been designing since I could hold a pencil. Edith Head was my idol. I studied design at Stanford and won a contest Miss Head sponsored. I asked if I could study with her at United. It was a dream come true. I'm sure you understand having a dream job yourself."

Della looked fondly at Perry and Paul as she replied, "I am so lucky to work with both of these wonderful, handsome, gentlemen."

Paul grinned at her as he looked at the lawyer and remarked, "you better be careful Perry someone is going to be asking for a raise."

Giving the detective a kick in the leg under the table she remarked, "remember who audits your expense accounts Mr. Drake."

He rubbed his leg as he wrinkled his nose at her. "Point taken."

They had a wonderful evening. The champagne flowed freely, the food was first class, the band was superb as they played 40's and 50's songs. Their conversation was lively, and Della was happy to see Perry completely relaxed.

There were no unexpected phone calls, no prospective clients coming over to the table for advice, and they enjoyed their dancing partners. It was after midnight when their party broke up. Della and Crystal exchanged contact information and they promised to get together again soon."

Driving back to her apartment her head on Perry's shoulder she said, "I had a wonderful time counselor and I really liked Crystal. I think Paul has found a winner. What did you think?"

"That was some dress." He commented.

Sitting up and smirking at him his secretary said, "I might have known that would be your first impression."

He looked at her, "how could it not be? It was like a second skin. When we were dancing I was afraid my hand would slide."

Della started to laugh, "oh Perry, I am so glad you could control yourself."

"I noticed you looked too, my dear Miss Street. You can't fool me. However, I liked her too and was really surprised at her age."

She admitted that she was also, but went on, "it was nice seeing you so at ease. It has been hectic, and I love the evenings when you are so playful."

Leering at her he promised, "you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till we get to your place."

"I have heard this song before," she reminded him. "Far too often emergencies come up just as we are getting really relaxed. Maybe you should take your jacket and tie off now, so we don't have to deal with any preliminaries.

"How you talk Miss Street. Anyone would think you were trying to seduce me."

Undoing his tie, she agreed, "they would be right."

"If the phone rings we are not answering it," she told him seductively.

Keep talking like that and moving your hands all over me and we won't make it home," he announced breathing heavy.

She pulled back and grinned. "Heaven Forbid! I am too old for car sex."

"Maybe I could change your mind," he said running his hand up her leg."

As the car swerved slightly Della said, "perhaps you should concentrate on driving and no citations."

"Just a couple more miles," he announced. "Then I'll have you all to myself and no interruptions."

That night they made love with a renewed passion. They couldn't seem to get enough of touching and exploring each other. Reaching new heights of satisfaction, he told her how incredible she was and how his life was complete.

She leaned on his broad chest and ran her fingers along his jaw. "You make everything come alive for me, Perry Mason. With you in my life everything looks brighter. I look forward to every day and night we are together, and your love has driven any darkness in our world away.

Later Della looked at him as the moonlight bathed his features and he took her breath away. She couldn't believe this gorgeous, talented, exciting man loved her as much as she loved him. It seemed too good to be true. Little did she know that love would be tested in so many ways and all too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _This is an extra long chapter to help clarify more about Perry's past._

It was a miserable morning. The wind was blowing hard, rain pounded against the window, and the tree outside Della's window was hitting up against the wall. The window they had left open, slightly, the night before was causing the draperies to flip around. It was the sound of a lamp almost being knocked over that awakened her.

Perry was lying on his side with one arm across her hip. As she tried to get up to close the window she shivered and burrowed back under the covers. He opened one eye and asked, "what's the trouble?"

"The wind is really whipping the drapes about and I was going to close the window, but it is cold." she answered.

He grinned at her. "It might have helped if you had put on your robe."

'Probably," she admitted, "but I hadn't planned on being out of bed that long and it is only five o'clock. I wish this was a day we could stay in bed."

He pulled her toward him and explained, "I have some influence with your boss and I could get you the day off."

Snuggling against his broad chest she sighed, "I am very tempted, but our timing is off again. You must be in court this morning on that will contest. This is a big case too, involving millions of dollars."

"I could have it continued, "he offered.

She shook her curls, "No way! We will get a wonderful fee out of this."

"Della, money isn't everything," He commented.

She sighed, "This coming from the man who doesn't pay the bills to keep the office running."

"I guess I'm just the workhorse," he teased.

Just then a big gust of wind blew in and the draperies hit the lamp again. As it began to fall Della jumped out of bed, rescued the lamp, and slammed the window shut.

By the time she climbed back under the comforter she was breathing heavy. Leaning back against the pillows she was visibly shaking. Perry put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Come over here and let me warm you up."

As she slid her arms on his shoulders he began massaging her shoulders. As she sighed he moved his hands down around her waist. Kissing his shoulder and moving up to his neck she murmured, "I guess we won't be going back to sleep."

He started to pull away, "well if you are really that tired."

She laughed, "get back here mister. I'm awake now. It is awful outside so maybe we can brighten the day with some indoor activities."

Perry leaned down and ran his hand gently across her cheek, he kissed her gently, and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" She wanted to know.

He smiled at her, those incredible dimples flashed as he said, "I was thinking how beautiful you are. Your hair is tousled, you don't have on any make-up, your eyes still look a little sleepy, and yet you are so incredibly beautiful. I'm a lucky man."

"Funny, I was thinking maybe you should start growing a beard, you need to comb your hair, and yet you are the handsomest man I have ever known."

He tried to sound indignant, "I am too young for a beard maybe when we are in our 60's or 70's." He ran his fingers through his hair as she laughed. "I think you should have your vision checked if you think I am the handsomest man you have ever known."

"Right, that is why women are always throwing themselves at you. Don't you think I realize you could have any woman you want and probably have since you were able to flash those dimples around?"

Suddenly he was silent and thoughtful. Della asked concerned, "sweetheart did I hit a sore spot?"

"What?" He inquired as if realizing she had made a comment?"

"I guess I lost you there for a minute you got so serious. I was just teasing you."

He took her arm and stroked it, "Della, we need to have a talk."

She pulled back, "So there is something bothering you. I'm listening."

He ran his hand over his face. "I think the woman who has been calling Gertie, called me."

"When?" she asked.

"The day you left to meet your friends. You hadn't walked out the door and the phone rang."

She wrinkled her forehead in thought. "I do remember hearing it but thought you would get it. You didn't mention it, so I forgot about it until now, who is she?"

"Her name is Rada Preston We were in law school together. I haven't heard from her in years." He explained.

Della seemed to be gathering her thoughts, "I don't remember you ever mentioning her."

He took her hand as he justified his oversight. "It wasn't an enjoyable time for me Baby."

She leaned against him and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kissing her curls, he began, "I think it will help you to understand what may happen with her back in the picture. She was brilliant, a genius, where the law was concerned. Rada made law review her first year.

Della was confused, "so how does that affect you now?"

"I have to go back a lot of years for you to understand. Some I've told you, but there were things that weren't that pleasant," he confessed.

Leaning against him again she said, "go on."

He sighed. "Well you know my dad died when I was 12 and my brother was 15. Dad left some money and insurance and we were fine until my brother was in college. He got a sports scholarship until he got hurt his first semester. Well mom went to work to help him out with expenses. She didn't want to take any money from the Masons who had opposed their marriage. That was always a contentious situation."

"I remember you telling me that. Your dad's family felt he had married beneath him and were not nice to your mom. So, what does that have to do with this…ah…Rada?" She questioned.

Kissing her cheek, he continued, "I'm just trying to keep it all in order in my mind and refresh your memory. Well, I finished high school at 16 and was lucky to get some scholarships to UCLA. I finished my undergrad work, as you know, in pre-law at 19. Mom had also helped me with some expenses, but she was killing herself working and we didn't realize it. Then I got accepted at USC for law school. There was no way mom could pay for that."

"You told me you got financial help." Della told him.

"That's right I did get some financial help, but the Masons helped also. I never told mom. You remember my great-grandfather was the judge, and my uncle was a corporate lawyer. They made it possible for me to go to school without having to work and to be able to live off campus."

She wrinkled her forehead and asked, "didn't you live over a grocery store with other law students?"

"It was a drug store and pharmacy. It was run by Mr. and Mrs. Simms. He was the pharmacist. They had a son Herb, who is studying to be a pharmacist now." He explained.

"Well I'm still confused as how this pertains to our mystery caller." Della told him.

He smiled at her, "I'm getting to that. It is difficult to have to remember that time. Anyway, I shared what would now be called a loft, but was the attic, over the drug store. I had two roommates. Tom Pettigrew, and Frank Wellman. Frank lateer went into business and I hear from him at Christmas."

"I remember getting the cards," she commented. "What happened to Tom Pettigrew? I have never heard you mention him."

"Therein lies this tale," he assured her. "When first semester grades were posted Rada was first, I was second, and Tom was third. It was then I realized Frank wasn't that interested in the law. At this point Rada seemed interested in Tom, who liked to play the field. She showed up at our study group and suggested we study together off campus. I was impressed with her achievements and agreed. By this time mom was getting sicker and sicker as the cancer progressed. My main goal was getting out of school, practicing law, and taking care of her."

Taking ahold of his hand and squeezing it Della wanted to know, "Where was your brother all this time?"

"He got married right out of college and went to work as Athletic Director at a small school in North Carolina. They were expecting their first baby, who was a stillborn, and it almost ruined their marriage." Perry explained.

Reluctantly he began again, "well suddenly Rada began spending more time with me. She was interesting to talk to but there was no spark between us. That didn't stop her. I heard that she was telling people we were a couple. I tried talking to her, but she was all over me. I tried to be polite, but nothing seemed to work. My mom was getting worse and I didn't really have time to worry about this Rada problem. The pressure at school, mom's growing medical bills, and the fear of losing her were mounting."

Tears ran Della's face as she turned to him and put her arms around him as she said, "I am so sorry you had to go through this all alone. I wish I had been there for you."

"I wish you had been too." He pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly. "You would have made things bearable."

They sat quietly together each lost in their own thoughts until Perry began again. "Now comes the hardest part. As you know my last year of law school mom passed away. Everyone knew I was devastated and Rada made her move. The Simms did not encourage women staying overnight, but the night after the funeral there was Rada naked in my bed. I suppose most men would have been delighted, but I was furious. We got into an argument and Mr. Simms, who was working late came up to see what was wrong and caught her in flagrante delicto. I had to do a lot of talking to get out of that."

"So, she's still angry you turned her down?" Della asked.

"I wish," he continued. "She turned up pregnant. She claimed it was mine. I made it clear to her I was not taking responsibility for anything. I wondered if it was Tom's as I was sure they had been sleeping together. Ironically what saved me was Mrs. Simms. The back part of the apartment was storage and she was back there doing some work and had heard Tom and Rada and they weren't arguing. Luckily she liked me."

"So, did she pursue a paternity suit against you?" She wanted to know.

Perry shook his head. "That was what was strange she dropped out of school at the end of that first semester of the final year. Tom's standings dropped dramatically, but he never admitted anything. We all graduated, and Tom and I passed the bar. Frank went into business, as I said before, Tom went to work for a San Francisco firm as an associate. You know my uncle got me a job with his firm and I was associated with Walter Prescott, who handled their criminal cases."

"When I went out on my own," he continued, "I began to hear things about Tom from Harvey. He was really trying to make a name for himself no matter what he had to do. I was beginning to suspect he had used Rada to do most of his work for him in law school. Then my boss told me Tom had committed suicide. It was hard to believe until it came out he was about to lose his license and was being brought up on charges of jury tampering. There….."

Perry stopped abruptly, swallowed hard, and spoke in a soft halting voice. "There was a letter Della, a letter that blamed me."

"Oh God," she said as she touched his face lovingly. "How could he do that?"

She looked at him with such sympathy in her eyes he pulled her closer and kissed her curls. She touched his heart like no one he had ever known. "You know Miss Street, it is just this caring you put into everything that makes me love you so much."

"I feel so much closer to you now, my love. Sharing this part of your life, with me, creates a bond that strengthens our commitment to each other. Please go on and perhaps saying it out loud will help you to clarify things better in your mind," she stated.

He looked into her hazel eyes and saw all the love and trust she had for him. "The police thought I had information. I was hauled up to San Francisco for questioning."

Trying to seem calm she replied, "obviously, they found nothing. You are free and practicing law."

"I felt it was debatable at the time. The one thing seeing his letter did, for me, was clear up a lot of unanswered questions. It seemed they were both furious I was second in our class above Tom. Eventually Rada and I were trading places every other semester. They plotted together for her to seduce me and distract me from my studies."

Della shook her head as if to clear it. "Would it have made that much difference if you were second or third in the standings?"

"It would depend if you were after the same jobs," He acknowledged. "Tom wanted to do corporate where he felt the big money was waiting. As I became more successful the angrier he became. I guess being disbarred was the final straw."

"Did he mention anything about Rada?" She queried.

"No, and all I know is she has now suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She seems irrational. She is in some kind of trouble. I tried to draw the information out of her, but she wanted to see me, and she was furious I wasn't available. I offered to give her an appointment the next day. She called me a few choice names and hung up."

Looking at her hands she asked, "So what are you going to do? Are you going to have Paul try to find her?"

"No, if it is really serious she can make an appointment like anyone else." He told her.

Looking at him with a glint in her eye she asked, "you aren't even curious?"

That made him smile, "No, but I can see that you are young lady."

"You know sometimes you are stingy about your past. I always like it when new information comes to the surface."

Stroking her arm, he reminded her, "you have not exactly been a fountain of information about your past either, my dear."

She wiggled her shoulders at him, "I am an open book."

"Oh really," he said as he began to tickle her, "tell me all your secrets.

She tried to roll away from him, but he pursued almost to the edge of the bed. "Stop I am going to fall," she pleaded. Instead he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her until they were both breathless.

Leaning over her he reminded her, "I think we need to remember where we were before all this serious discussion began. Let's make use of this time before we have to start our work day."

Della didn't allow him an opportunity to say anymore as she began running her hands down his sides moving lower and lower. He let the sensations roll over him as he enjoyed his lovely lady having her way with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The rain had washed the dust and dirt from the city streets. Della Street opened the slider in Perry Mason's office to let the fresh clean air drift in before he arrived for the day. She had left him half-awake with the reminder of his morning schedule.

Dressed in navy silk dress with a pleated flared skirt, three-quarter length sleeves, and a strand of pearls at her neck Paul Drake whistled at her as he came through the private office door. "Where's Perry, Beautiful?"

He had to be in court this morning. What did you want to see him about?" She inquired.

Dropping into the big office chair and twisting into his usual pretzel shape he answered, "I wanted to tell you what a good time we had last night. Crystal really liked both of you and we would like to get together again soon."

"She seemed like a very nice young lady. Perry especially liked her outfit." Della commented.

Grinning Paul said, "I'll just bet he did. I'm sure you mentioned that you noticed his reaction to her."

As she tried to seem casual she retorted, "oh I did say something to that effect."

Just then Gertie came through from Della's office. She shut the door behind her. They looked at her as she began to say, "A woman just came in and asked for Mr. Mason. I told her he was out of the office today and she then insisted on talking to you. She is the woman who called here. I recognized her voice. Her name is Rada Preston. Do you want to see her?"

"What does she look like?" The secretary wanted to know.

Gertie thought for minute. "Well I would say she is about five feet four, 35 to 40 years old, light blue eyes, maybe 115 pounds, blond hair straight and in a page boy, long red fingernails, quite a bit of make-up, her skin looks like it might be kind of sallow without the make-up, and she is not pretty or beautiful, but she dresses attractively."

Paul smiled at the receptionist, "that's a great description Gertie maybe I should have you work for me."

Gertie was clearly flustered as she thanked him and said she loved her job. Looking at Della she went on. "She has on beautiful clothes they look like designer labels. Her dress is gray and pink silk, she is wearing a gray cashmere coat, and her purse and shoes are gray with a pink swirl."

Looking at the detective Della told him he would have to leave. She told Gertie to bring the woman in. She took a deep breath as she awaited the appearance of the woman Perry had described to Della the night before.

Time had not been good to this woman. Her clothes were beautiful, and she wore them well, but her face showed life had not been easy. Holding out her hand she said, "I'm Della Street, Perry Mason's confidential secretary. Won't you come and sit at our conference table?"

The woman settled into the chair as the secretary asked if she would like some coffee or tea. The woman declined. Picking up a notebook and pencil Della settled opposite from her and asked, "I'm sorry Mr. Mason isn't in the office this morning, but how can I help you?"

In a raspy voice that belied the elegance of her clothes she began, "you can cut the crap MISS Street, I know all about you and my husband, I'm Rada Preston Mason."

Completely taken aback Della hesitated a moment before saying, "I beg your pardon, you must have me confused with someone else."

The woman laughed, "I have had a detective, and not that Paul Drake, following you, and I know you are having an affair with Perry."

"If you are talking about Perry Mason, you must be confused. He is not married."

Taking a paper out of her purse she threw it at the secretary and said sarcastically, "I guess PERRY forgot to tell you about our little trip to Vegas. He was drunk, but we got married. When he found later I was pregnant with our daughter he threatened me. Tom Pettigrew took pity on me. Your Mr. Mason comes on as so sanctimonious and virtuous, but he was mean and greedy. He walked out on his responsibilities. I am here to make him pay. His daughter wants to know about her father. If I don't get what I want I will go to the newspapers and give them an ear full about the saintly Perry Mason."

Trying to keep her hands from shaking, Della Street looked at the marriage license. The signature sure looked like Perry's. Could they have gone to Vegas and gotten drunk, although she had never seen Perry in that condition, gotten married, and he had forgotten this. What exactly do you want MISS Preston?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"That's Mrs. Mason to you. I want him to acknowledge his daughter. I want back child support. I want back alimony. I want him to dump you as his secretary and lover. If he wants a divorce I will consider it if he gives in to ALL my demands. Otherwise I go public. I've done my homework there are quite a number of people who would to see the great barrister go down in flames."

She got up abruptly, walked to the office door and turned to look at the secretary. "I can see why he is interested in you, but wise up honey he isn't what he seems. I'll be in touch." Then she was gone.

Della sat there stunned for a few moments. When Gertie came hurrying through the door she hoped she could calmly tell her this woman had gone to law school with Perry and wanted to talk over a legal problem with him. She was relieved Gertie seemed to believe her

Valiantly she tried to get some work done. Her mind was whirling. Perry was the most honest man she had ever met. He had such high standards of morality, determination to do what was right, and gave everything to any task he took on. Something was terribly wrong. She loved him with all her heart and soul. What Rada Preston didn't understand was true love, and that she was going to stand by her man. Together with Paul Drake they would find out the truth as they had so many times before.

She kept looking at the clock and the minutes seemed like hours. There had been no word from Perry and her nerves were getting frayed. She must have straightened his desk five times by the time he came walking through the door.

He had a big grin on his face he exclaimed, "WE WON!" Then he picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her soundly."

She was out of breath as she congratulated him. "I think we will give the office a bonus and we will go out and have a celebratory dinner, champagne, and dance the night away." He told her.

He started for the front office when she stopped him. "Perry, we need to talk before you say any more."

He looked at her face and realized something was wrong. "what's happened?"

Her voice choked as she asked him to sit down. "Rada came to see you today. When you weren't here she came to see me. I have a list of her demands here and she threw this certificate at me."

She watched as his face became like granite as he read her notes and looked over the certificate. His voice was strong and resolute as he looked her in the eye and said, "Della, I never went to Vegas with her. I never married her, this looks like my signature, but it can't be. I swear to you she is lying."

Laying her hand over his she informed him, "There is more she has had us followed and knows about our personal relationship. I am telling you, my love, I don't believe her, and we are going to find out why she is doing this."

He kissed her hand and said, "you have made me so happy, your faith and loyalty, but most of all your love sustains me."

"You have that always. Now I am calling Paul and we can get started clearing this up."

As she got up he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "you are the only one I have ever loved. Please remember that."

Turning in his arms she smiled and told him, "I'm not giving you up. None of this makes sense. Why now so many years later. Just know we will get through this together."

As she called Paul he didn't want her to see the worry on his face. Rada knew the law backwards and forwards. She would have no compunction to use both the good and the bad to try to bring him down. This was going to take all the skill he possessed. He prayed when the worst of it came out Della would be strong enough to continue to have faith in him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Paul Drake knocked on the private entrance door of Perry Mason's office. There was a frown on his face. He was not at all happy at the sound he heard in Della Street's voice when she called him and asked him to come down as soon as possible. Something was radically wrong.

As she answered the door he put a smile on his face and said his usual, "Hi Beautiful." That usually got him one of her radiant smiles. Today she barely acknowledged him.

He didn't do his usual contortionist act. Seeing his best friend's face and the protective way Della hovered around him, he sat up straight and asked, "what seems to be the trouble and how can I help?"

Perry filled him in on his background with Rada. He added that she had been born in Tempe and did her undergraduate work at Arizona State. "She didn't talk much about her family, but she and I were not in that kind of relationship."

"That's a start Perry, but I don't quite understand why you want me to investigate at this late date."

Looking at Della who had been sitting next to her boss with her notebook open and her pencil ready, he explained, "I think Della can fill you in about their confrontation this morning. It isn't a pretty story."

All Della wanted was for this to be a bad dream from which she would soon awaken. The two men were watching her, so she gave Paul a quick rundown of what the woman said and her demands. "She said she would get in touch with Perry. I checked with a Gertie and she refused to give an address or phone number. The only reason Gertie even let me know about her was because she had called a couple times but wouldn't leave a message."

Paul took out his notebook. So, give me that description again that Gertie gave you. I'll check the parking lots and cab companies. I need the time she came in and left. I'll see what I can find out at ASU. Do you have any idea where she went when she left law school Perry?"

"No," he said wearily. She just disappeared after I told her there was no way it was my child and I wasn't taking any responsibility. If anyone might have known her whereabouts, it was Tom Pettigrew. Unfortunately, he committed suicide a number of years ago."

Paul thought that over and inquired, "could this Tom have been the father?"

"I thought he might be," Perry admitted, "but I lost track of both of them."

Scribbling in his notepad Paul commented, "I think I'll see what I can find out about him and if he left any money. If it was his child maybe he left them something. Where was it that he worked in San Francisco?"

Perry said, "He was with Watson, Murphy, and Goldberg. I am racking my brain to see if I can think of anything else. You might get in touch with Mrs. Simms at the pharmacy, maybe she heard from one of them over the years. I'd go myself, but I want to know a lot more before I get involved."

Getting up out of the chair Paul walked over and told them both, "this is a start and I'll do my best to dig as deep and as fast as I can. Try not to worry."

Della came over and gave him a hug, and then Perry grasp his hand thanking him for his support. Paul seemed a little embarrassed as he told them he would get back to them as soon as possible.

As she watched the door close she turned slowly to Perry and said, "I don't know what we would do without him."

He sat with his hands running over his face. He admitted, "this is driving me crazy to sit here and do nothing."

She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, have you thought about calling Frank Wellman and asking if he had heard anything from Rada?"

He told her Frank had not had a lot to do with her or Tom but went on, "It certainly couldn't hurt. I'm glad one of us is thinking straight right now."

Kissing his cheek tenderly she informed him, "I'll get his phone number." He nodded his head.

Frank told him that the last he had heard of either of them was about Tom's suicide. He didn't remember much about Rada except how smart she was, and she seemed hung up on Tom. He promised if he thought of anything he would call back. They spent a few minutes catching up on each other's lives and promised to stay in closer touch.

Perry shook his head when Della asked if he had gotten any more information. "I've been trying to remember even the smallest tidbits of information and I do remember two things. I recall her telling us she was named for her parents, Ralph and Dana and she was born in Frederick, Maryland."

Della had written down this information and said she would pass it on to Paul. Then she asked, "do you have any type of memorabilia from college? If you had a yearbook or some old pictures that could show what she looked like then, that would help."

Squinting his eyes as he often did when he was thinking the attorney finally remarked, "I have an old trunk in my storage unit at the apartment house. I haven't looked at it in years. There may be a something there. I spent so much of my time studying I didn't have a lot of time for socializing."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "No lady friends?" She inquired.

"As I told you between law classes, law review, and mom's illness, I didn't have time for lady friends," he explained. "Besides I was saving myself for someone special"

His secretary grinned at him as she remarked, "and I believe her name was…."

He interrupted her, "she was just an aberration. After I met you that relationship went south quickly."

"Why do I have the feeling we haven't heard the last of that aberration?" She questioned.

Circling her waist with his arm he reminded her, "I don't want any other woman in my life, young lady."

"I'll keep reminding you of that when these beautiful women who come through this office are making eyes at you."

The handsome lawyer got up and took her into his arms, "Della Street, there is no one more beautiful than you, and don't you forget it."

Leaning her head on his chest she whispered, "I don't want any man in my life but you either." There was a discreet knock on the inner office door. They both said, "yes Gertie."

With a big grin on her face the receptionist exclaimed, "Mr. Mason I think I may have found something that might help you with the mystery lady!"

They were excited as they asked her what she had discovered. She held up matches. I was straightening the magazines in the reception area and here were these matches right by where she was sitting. It wasn't there when I checked things this morning."

Perry held out his hand and Della looked over his shoulder. It said, The Madison Arms and Restaurant. "We need to call Paul with all this new information right away."

"I'm calling right now," his secretary told him."

After relaying the information and getting an update from Paul she informed him the detective was making calls and sending out operatives. They should be reporting in, and he would get back to them soon.

The lawyer began pacing and throwing comments to Della. "I want to go over to that hotel myself and confront her if she is there."

"I know," she said sympathetically, "but Perry, Paul has men checking. Can't we at least wait to see if she is registered there?"

He wasn't happy but agreed to wait and see what Paul reported. When they hadn't heard anything by six and the office was closed for the night Perry suggested they go somewhere for cocktails and dinner."

Standing with her hands on her hips his confidential secretary asked, "were you thinking of the Madison Hotel and Restaurant?"

"It isn't that far away," he said innocently.

"Ugh huh, you can't fool me Perry Mason," she said smugly.

Raising his eyebrows at her and showing those incredible dimples he explained, "You don't have to go if it will upset you."

Walking to the closet for their coats and throwing his at him she replied, "just try and keep me away, besides I'm starving."

"Alright, young woman, I'll feed you and we'll do a little sleuthing besides. Della couldn't get the lights off quickly enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _**THERE IS SPICE IN THIS CHAPTER** Thanks or the great reviews and I am glad you are enjoying the story._

The Madison Hotel was certainly not a five-star establishment, but Della and Perry were pleasantly surprised that they had a nice restaurant and an extensive menu. They ordered Bacardi's as they perused the food choices.

Perry looked at Della who nodded her head giving him permission to order for her. They had asked for a table close to the front, so they could watch people coming and going.

Looking over her menu his secretary commented, "I don't see anyone who looks like a detective."

He grinned at her and asked, "would you recognize one if you saw an investigator?

She made a face at him. "I think any intelligent person could recognize them if they looked hard enough. After all they wouldn't want to look like a detective."

"So, you would have known Paul was a detective if you didn't already know what he did for a living."

Sighing she explained, "Paul is an exception."

Just then the waitress came with their drinks and Mason ordered, two shrimp cocktails, prime rib rare for himself, and medium rare for Della, baked potatoes with sour cream, salads with blue cheese dressing, and garlic bread.

As the young lady walked away Della observed, "I take it you are in no hurry to get through our meal."

"Not particularly," he told her. "If we take our time, even if she isn't eating here, she should come in quite soon. Let's relax and enjoy our meal. Then depending on what happens I think we should go to my place and check out my old trunk."

Their shrimp cocktails came as Della explained, "if we are staying at your place tonight I want to stop at my apartment to get some clothes for the office tomorrow."

"We can do that," he told her, but I still think we should just move in together."

Della hesitated, and Perry raised his eyebrows as if to say "well?"

When she did not give him an answer he wanted to know, "what are you afraid of?"

She took a deep breath, "what if we can't get along living together in such close quarters?

"We can buy a house, anywhere you want, as big as you want," he said calmly.

"What if we have an argument? We can't go home to mother," she wanted to know.

He grinned at her, "In your case it would be to your Aunt Mae. We have had arguments before and worked through them. What is the real reason Della?"

Taking a bite of her shrimp to give herself a few moments to think she finally confessed, "We are doing just fine now, what if we move in together and it changes us. We know couples who got married thinking they were madly in love and it ended in a couple years. Some of them ended up hating each other."

"Do you trust me Della?" He asked.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Of course, I trust you."

"Then you know I would never deliberately hurt you. Can I promise it will be perfect? No, I can't, but I can make it as close to that as possible. I love you and I have for a long time. That has not changed. Give us a chance."

Her hand was shaking as he kissed her hand. "How long do I have to make up my mind?" she wanted to know.

As their meal was being served Mason had a little time to think. "How about this? After dinner and we check with Paul, we go to your place, you pick out a couple outfits, pack some cosmetics, I already have shampoo, toothpaste, etc. you use at my apartment. We can see how it works out.

Eyes sparkling with tears his secretary agreed, "I guess you have made a good argument, as usual, counselor. I agree to your terms."

"Thank goodness," he said sighing deeply." He went on, "now we can relax and enjoy this meal."

About an hour later as they were finishing up the meal with a brandy the manager came over and began by saying, "I hope your meal was up to your standards Mr. Mason. "Then he lowered his voice and said, "I also work for Mr. Drake. We have no woman of your description or name registered here."

"You're certain?" Mason inquired.

"The only single woman who has registered in the last week in the age group you indicated was a redhead with milky white skin. We have had two other women register but both were older, one with gray hair and the other with white hair. There is no woman with that name registered here."

"Well it was worth looking into. Thank you for telling us and our compliments to the chef. We will definitely be back."

Bowing and thanking them the man walked away with a smile on his face. Grinning Perry asked her, "well did he look like a detective?"

She punched his shoulder lightly as she said, "Alright Mr. Smarty, your point is taken."

Getting out his wallet Perry told her, "Let's settle the bill and be on our way."

Della gathered her things as the boss got the waitress's attention. A little over an hour later they were in Perry's apartment and he had his old school trunk sitting in his kitchen. It was dirty and dusty. Della was hanging her clothes in the closet as he was cleaning it off.

He brought it into the dining area, after it was presentable, and waited for her before opening it up. She had changed into a lounging robe. "Well are we ready to delve into your past?" she asked.

With a sigh he admitted, "as ready as I am ever going to be. Now you will know all my secrets."

"Really?" she inquired as she arched an eyebrow. "I would be surprised if that were true."

He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly, "you know more about me than anyone else."

As she slid her fingertips across his jaw Della spoke softly, "now that I would believe. Well let's begin."

As he opened the top she saw everything was covered in an afghan in crimson and gold. "My mother made that for me, it is USC's official colors. She seemed to think I wouldn't be warm enough. It was the last thing she made for me."

Della saw him swallow hard and she squeezed his arm. Underneath were items from his fraternity, Alpha Phi Delta. "I haven't seen these in years. There wasn't a lot of time for socializing for me," he informed her.

Smiling into his gorgeous blue eyes she asked, "do you want me to believe there weren't sorority girls inviting you out all the time?"

Perry grinned, a devilish look in his eyes. "I didn't say they didn't ask, but I had little time for such activities."

"So, no drinking or carousing?" She wanted to know.

He laughed. "I didn't say that either, but it was usually at the end of a semester and finals were over. Remember I interned at my uncle's firm a couple summers."

As he cleared away some of the papers he noticed a couple law books he set aside to take to the office and came upon a picture album. Della moved over closer to him, so they could both look at the pictures. There were some of him and his brother, although they didn't look a lot alike. Then pictures of Perry and his mom and Dad.

"You definitely have your mother's eyes, but you have the Mason chin and build." She told him.

"This was one of the last pictures of the three of us. Dad was sick then, but we didn't know it." He sighed as he turned the pages showing his grandparents and vacations they took together.

Nearer the back were pictures of Tom, Frank, Perry, and Rada. Della sighed, "you were so handsome even then."

"You, my dear, are just prejudiced." He commented

She looked at him with such love in her eyes. "I might be a little," she admitted. "However, you certainly do attract the ladies. You my dear Mr. Mason are the whole package, as my girlfriends say."

"Are you sure they aren't just being polite?" Perry wondered a little embarrassed.

She moved over to his lap and put her arms around him as she spoke. "You are tall, have broad shoulders, dark wavy hair, gorgeous blue eyes, killer dimples, you're a fantastic hugger, an incredible kisser, and have a magnetic personality."

"Perhaps we should practice those hugs and kisses," he suggested sliding his hands down and pulling her closer.

Sighing Della confessed, "you can also be quite a distraction Mr. Mason."

"And you are not distracting also?" He inquired.

"I try not to be." His secretary whispered as she ran her hands down his chest.

As he kissed her, and it lengthened into a passionate interlude he finally murmured "don't you want to see what else is in the trunk?"

His hand had untied her robe and as he skimmed the satin nightgown she choked out, "maybe later, after I catch my breath."

Perry pulled her to her feet and he led her into the bedroom. "I have other things on my mind than old memories. I think we need to make some new ones."

"You're the boss," she breathed as she loosened his tie and proceeded to work on his shirt.

Before they knew it, they were facing each other on the king-sized bed. He was running his hand down her side covered by the satin gown and she had her arms on his broad shoulders. He brushed back her chestnut curls as he told her, "you are so incredibly beautiful, Della Street. I can't believe you are mine."

Between kisses his lovely secretary said, "Of all the women you have had in your life I am so glad I am the one in your life and your bed."

Running a finger down her arm he reminded her, "we can make this permanent any time you want my love."

You, Mr. Perry Mason, Esquire, are the most impetuous man I know. I thought we were just talking about moving in together."

"If, Miss Della Street, you married me we would move in together," he tried to sound logical."

Smiling she retorted, "one thing at a time Mister. I believe we had other things on our minds." She moved her hand down his leg and back up to his bottom. "Time to make those memories."

"Then we need fewer clothes between us," he informed her.

As she removed her gown he swallowed and confessed, "I don't know what to kiss first."

"Start at the top and work your way down," she offered.

The attorney never one to miss a great opportunity did exactly as she suggested. He covered her face, chin, and throat with tantalizing kisses. When he reached her breasts, he massaged them gently.

Della urged him to increase her pleasure by pressing his skin against hers. When he moved his mouth to flick across the tips she groaned deep in her throat.

As Perry enjoyed the way she tasted, Della became increasingly aware of his growing need for her. She moved her hand, so she could gently massage his manhood. When he couldn't wait any longer he rolled her on her back.

He looked into her eyes and saw a desire that matched his own. "you are everything I want or could ever want, "he declared.

"Please make love to me, Perry," she pleaded.

She didn't have to ask twice. As she wrapped her legs around him in one quick thrust he joined them for what seemed like all of eternity. Each movement was like a wonderful symphony. They were so in tune with each other, their patterns and rhythms in perfect sync. They were gasping for breath as they moved over the edge at every movement. Collapsing in each other's arms he murmured as he kissed her hair, "every time with you seems like the first time."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I told you I'm a mighty handy girl to have around."

As he pulled her in for another heart pounding kiss he said, "Thank you, for proving that over and over again."

Running her fingers over his thigh again the beautiful brunette whispered, "Oh, it is my pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

It was several hours later when they finally got back to going through the college trunk again. There were playbills, football tickets, and various other memorabilia but nothing earth shattering.

Taking a couple of the better pictures of Rada Perry asked, "Do any of these resemble what she looked like when you saw her Del?"

"Maybe the shape of her face, but it was thinner. Her hair was thin compared to these pictures. She didn't have on glasses. Her clothes were designer, but she didn't wear them well. She hadn't taken good care of her skin or hands. It was incongruous, she didn't match," Della explained.

"I think our next move should be to get Paul's sketch artist friend to make a drawing of what she looks like now. Then when they go out his men can show the sketch. I can't believe she isn't going to be in touch again, and soon. I want to be prepared so we can get someone to follow her."

There was a pounding on his front door and they momentarily froze looking at each other. "I wasn't expecting anyone tonight. Did you tell anyone where you would be?"

She shook her head and suggested, "Maybe you should go and see who it is."

He grinned at her as he agreed, "that is probably a good idea." He left the security chain on as he opened the door partway. "Oh, it's you Paul."

The detective said, "it took you long enough." As he settled in a chair he noticed Della, wearing a robe, sitting in the dining room. "Say beautiful are you moving in?" He asked cheekily.

"As a matter of fact," she admitted, "I'm considering it."

Lighting a cigarette Paul told them, "well it's about time. This sneaking to each other's apartments was getting old."

Her face was flushed as she started to open her mouth, but Perry interrupted her speaking sharply. "So, what can we do for you. Mr. Drake?"

Ignoring Mason's attitude, the private eye explained, "I have some information that did not make a lot of sense to me. I checked with an investigator friend in Phoenix. He pulled some strings and found out there was no Rada Preston who graduated from Arizona State. He is friends with the registrar who did some digging for him. Tomorrow his friend is going to meet with the head of records to see if she even attended that school."

The lawyer wrinkled his forehead, "That doesn't make sense. I remember seeing her diploma. She was really proud of it and it said she graduated Magna Cum Laude."

Taking out his notebook Paulo scribbled down that information. "Are you sure it wasn't the University of Arizona?"

"She said it was in Tempe and that is where ASU is located." Perry seemed confused. "Have you checked other hotels to try and find out where she is staying?"

"We are coming up blank. Of course, there are so many hotels and motels in the area it is going to take a while." Paul commented. "You know I'll let you know when we find out anything."

Della finally spoke up and asked, "Can I get you a drink Paul? Have you had a chance to eat?"

"I ate, but a scotch and soda, if you have one, would taste good."

She raised her eyebrows at Perry who told her he could use a drink too. "It's a good thing you aren't hungry," she shared with Paul. "I'm not sure what Perry has in the refrigerator."

As she headed toward the kitchen the detective remarked, "maybe you can civilize him Della, and he will have more than some wilted lettuce, stale bread, and moldy cheese in the fridge."

Laughing she acknowledged, "I'll see what I can do."

She brought in their drinks and they clinked glasses, "here's to quick solutions and soon."

They showed him the pictures they had found of Rada. "Della said she has really changed in looks so if you can set it up with your friend, George Ashton, I would like to have him try to make a sketch from Della's description."

"That shouldn't be a problem. What is a good time tomorrow?" he wanted to know.

"This is a priority Paul, so whenever he is free I'll make sure that Della is available. It is so important that we get a line on Rada. So I can figure out what she is up to, and I have a line of defense ready. So far, she seems to have the upper hand, but she is not coming to the office again and threatening Della"

Finishing his drink, the detective got up and said, "well I'll be on my way and try to get some sleep. I know I need to be up early to see what we can dig up on your old girlfriend." Grinning at them he added, "you two try and get some rest too."

Holding the door Perry said, "Get out of here, you big palooka, and mind your own business." They could hear Paul laughing all the way down the hall.

His secretary began clearing up the piles of papers from the table when he came over and put his arm around her. "Let that go until later. As Paul said we have a busy day tomorrow. It is after midnight. We need to get some rest."

She yawned as she hugged him. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll set the alarm and get up first. I checked the refrigerator when I was in the kitchen and there isn't anything there for breakfast. So, we will have to get up earlier to at least get some coffee. I can't be late for work my boss is talking about putting in a time clock."

He kissed her neck and muttered, "I have been telling you trade this guy in for a new model."

She moaned slightly, "But the fringe benefits are so good."

Pulling her in closer he commented, "I could offer you perks you wouldn't believe."

Pushing him away slightly Della said breathlessly, "I think it is time for bed, Mr. Mason. You are getting ready to get out of hand, and I need to be awake and alert tomorrow.

Taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom he observed, "Sometimes you are just too logical for your own good, Miss Street."

"Well if you would quit talking perhaps I COULD help you to relax." With those words she slid under the covers and held out her arms to him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN-a

The next morning was busy and Perry was anxious to hear what Paul's friend had learned at Arizona State. He was hoping that Rada had just given up on the idea of whatever she was seeking from him. Maybe Della had scared her away.

His confidential secretary came through the door to his office carrying several files and began arranging them on his desk. "well you are just chocked full of energy today," he asserted.

She reminded him, "have you forgotten today is Gertie's birthday and the girls and I are taking her to The Bungalow for lunch?"

"What did we get her?" he asked.

Getting her coat and purse Della informed him, "a spa day and her latest boyfriend sent flowers and candy. You know you can come along if you want."

He shook his head, "I am still waiting for Paul and his report. You girls go ahead and take your time. Just make sure the phone is plugged in here."

Before Della left she came stand by his side with her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Boss," she said cheekily.

Looking up from his papers he wanted to know, "no goodbye kiss."

"Do you want to smear my lipstick?" She wanted to know.

Getting up to walk her to the door he said, "Yes."

Laughing she kissed him lightly on the lips and headed out the door. "Don't worry," he called out, "I 'll catch you the next time around.

Perry was busy when he heard high heels in the outer office. He got up to see who had come in and there stood a woman that looked familiar. "Don't you remember me Perry?" she cooed.

"Rada?" he questioned.

"Of course, darling. I came to talk to you while that secretary of yours is out of the office. She's in love with you of course, but I let her know you are not available. She is very pretty, but then you always were a devil with the ladies."

Walking her into his private office and closing the door he led her to the client chair. Keeping his distance from her he sat in his office chair. "Perhaps you better tell me what this is all about?"

As she spoke he looked at her carefully. Her hair was dark brown and curly, her eyes were green, skin pink and rosy, and nails were short and clear. She wore a green cashmere dress and coat, white peep toe shoes, and a strand of pearls around her neck. "Perry, we need to get some things straight about our daughter and her future."

He took a deep breath, "we have no daughter. I saw the phony marriage license you threw at my secretary. You and I are not married. What do you want Rada?"

"Not you, obviously, after all this time, but I made my demands clear to the LOVELY Miss Street. I also want you to acknowledge your daughter, Jana."

He took a notebook from his desk and said, "I want it in writing and I want it now."

She took out a pen and began writing. The phone rang and when he answered Paul's voice said, "I want to come down I have some more information."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Davidson, but I am in conference right now. My office staff is out at the present, but if you will call back in about ten to fifteen minutes they should be back and can make an appointment for you." He was happy to know his detective picked up on his directions immediately.

Shoving the paper at him Rada questioned him. "Is this good enough counselor?"

Mason looked it over and asked, stalling for time, "Who is your attorney? How old is this so-called child? Where can I contact you? Where have you been living?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why all the questions? I have proof of everything I am saying. It is evident you don't remember our romantic week-end in Vegas where you begged me to marry you. Of course, you were quite inebriated. You have done very well for yourself Mr. Perry Mason, I want my fair share."

The lawyer got up from his chair. His eyes showed his disdain. "Just what is your game? I never spent any time with you in Las Vegas."

She got up from her chair and rushed toward him. Before he could react, she slapped him in the face. He grabbed for her arm, but just then they could hear the office staff returning. Rada headed for the door, "you have 48 hours counselor." She rushed into the corridor and was gone in seconds. All he hoped was that Paul had gotten his instructions and they would be able to follow her.

Trying to regain his composure Mason tried to act calm as Della and Gertie invaded his office in high spirits. "It seems you ladies had a relaxing lunch."

"Oh Mr. Mason," their receptionist enthused, "thank you so much for my lunch and the gift. It made my birthday so special."

He came over and patted her shoulder. "You are always there for us Gertie, and I wanted to show my appreciation."

The phone rang, and she hurried toward the front office, "thanks again Boss, I better get back to work."

Della grabbed the phone and he heard her say, "Just a moment I'll transfer you to the receptionist and she will make an appointment for you." She gave her boss a big smile.

"How much did you girls have to drink?" He wanted to know.

Putting her coat and hat away she confided, "Not too much, but too much for this time of the day. I'm afraid we will be getting sleepy this afternoon. I'll have to check that no one falls asleep, we have a full afternoon."

Perry turned away and picked up some papers pretending to read. Della walked over and closed the office door. Then she proceeded to take the papers from him. "Alright what is wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" he wanted to know.

She was slightly exasperated, "when someone knows a person as well as I know you they can tell when something is wrong."

"You are a very astute young woman, Miss Street," he commented.

Della squinted her eyes at him. "Now I know it is bad when you start calling me Miss Street. Stop avoiding the subject."

The lawyer, dropped into his chair, lit a cigarette, stalling for time to explain just what had happened. Finally, he began. "I had a visitor while you were gone."

"Sometimes you are the most exasperating man. Who was it?" she wanted to know.

Mason ran his hand through his wavy hair. "It was Rada," he admitted. "She wrote out this paper and she is going to give me 48 hours to give in to her demands."

Looking over the paper his secretary exclaimed, "Well she has a lot of nerve! It says here she has proof of all her claims!"

"She seems very confident of her claims. I watched her carefully and she never backed down for a moment and looked me right in the eye," he told her.

"Then she must be a pretty good actress." Della was indignant.

Perry walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "You don't have any doubts about the credibility of her claims?"

She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. "In all the time I have known you I have seen you in every kind of situation. I have seen you down in the depths looking for a solution to a case, elated when you solve something that baffles you, disillusioned when someone betrays you, and euphoric when we are together. At no time have I ever seen you blind drunk and not knowing what you were doing."

He captured her hands and kissed her fingers. "What about before you knew me maybe I was wild and crazy."

Running a finger across his lips she said softly, "even before we met you were gaining a reputation. There has not been one hint of scandal especially with women."

The lawyer smiled down at her pulled her close and kissed her chestnut curls. "Only concerning you, my love."

She pulled back. "It is only conjecture, counselor. No one knows for sure about our relationship. Now we need to get some work done before your next appointment gets here."

With a sigh he told her to get the mail. Just then Paul Drake tapped his code on the door. "Let him in Della, maybe he has good news."

He entered with his usual, "Hello Beautiful", and greeted Mason. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Let's go with the good news for change." Perry told him.

Taking out his dependable notebook Paul began, "Well we followed your lady friend to the Madison Hotel. I was lucky and had two operatives in the office at the time I talked to you, a man and a woman. One is in the front and one in the back of the hotel. It was a good thing too. She walked in the front and out the back. If she suspected she was followed my woman operative went into the hotel, sat down, and watched her leave. Rada then walked down across the alley and went into The Embassy Hotel. She didn't stop at the desk but went up to the sixth floor."

"That seems like good work Paul." Perry said.

That's what we thought too. My operative went over to the front desk clerk and with a little incentive found out she was registered as a Mrs. Robert Jamieson, of Detroit, Michigan, and that she was up on the eighth floor. My man called in for instructions. I told him to instruct my woman, who had come in by then, to register on the eighth floor also."

"So, what happened next Paul?" Della wanted to know.

Sighing the investigator shrugged his shoulders. "she disappeared."

Mason sat straight up in his chair. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. "How could that happen?"

"Well my girl was registering, when the original operative saw your girl come out of the elevator with a bag in her hand, and head for the front door. He couldn't very well signal anyone, but he followed her out and she got into a Cadillac just like yours, top up and tinted windows. He tried to get the license, but it was covered with mud. They called me just before I came down here. Of course, they were caught flat footed their car was in the Madison's parking lot."

"What now?" Della wanted to know. "Are you sure she didn't know she was being followed, Paul?"

"I'd stake my life on it," he responded. "There's more. I talked to my female operative and my contact in Phoenix and it gets more bizarre."

Perry looked at Della, "I could use a drink about now."

Paul looked at him quizzically, "What's up.

The brunette explained, "This Rada claims Perry got so drunk he married her in Vegas and threw a marriage license at me."

The detective grinned, "I've known Perry a good many years, and I've seen him feeling pretty happy, but never, never, so intoxicated he didn't know where he was or what he was doing."

"That's what I told him too," she explained.

"Go on Paul," Mason said impatiently.

Checking the notebook again he launched into his story. "Janice, my operative told me when she called for instructions that the woman they followed did not look anything like the description I gave them for this Rada Preston. It didn't match Della's description at all."

Della looked puzzled. "How did they know who to follow?" she wanted to know.

Their friend sighed, "she was hurrying out of this office and yelling at Perry."

"This doesn't make sense," the secretary was visibly upset.

"It's okay Della," Perry reassured her. "I was going to tell you the same thing and we got sidetracked."

Crossing her arms Della asked, "how did she look different?"

"Well she had dark brown curly hair for one thing. Her complexion was healthy looking and pink, and her face had only a few lines. She did have on designer clothes, her nails were short and had clear polish, and she didn't look much over 30.

His secretary did not look happy. "It could have been a wig," she suggested.

"It could have been," Perry acknowledged but the rest didn't match.

"Perry's right, it didn't match the description I got either." Paul agreed.

Della mumbled, "It doesn't make sense. I know what I saw."

"Well, let it go for now, Della. Paul what else have you found out?" The lawyer wanted to know.

Scooting around in the chair and getting comfortable the detective informed them, "I spoke to the registrar and records offices at ASU. It seems like your lady friend worked in both places as a student worker. Interestingly, the woman who is now the chief registrar was Rada's roommate, and they worked at this place together."

"Did she remember much about her?" Mason wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact, she did, even though Rada only stayed about three semesters at the school and suddenly disappeared. When they first met Rada used the name Bauman and a few months later she had records change it to Preston. This lady, a Sharyn Grayson, thought maybe she had a bad love affair because she didn't have good things to say about men."

Drumming his fingers on the edge of his desk Perry Mason asked, "Did she give any reason for the name change?"

"Checking his ever present notebook again Paul explained, "it seems that Rada was evasive when it came to personal information. She didn't have many female friends. There were two other significant facts. The first concerned their boss in Records, a Mr. Stark. There were rumors that Rada was having an affair with him. Nothing came of it though. The other thing Sharyn remembered is while the girl majored in History she was also quite active in the theater department. I have an operative in Phoenix checking on that."

Perry got out of his chair and walked over to Paul to pat him on the shoulder. "This is good work Paul."

Paul got up and started for the door as the phone rang. He began, "I'll be back….."

Della interrupted, "It's for you Paul, Fred from Phoenix."

Paul took the phone and said, "hi, Fred…who did you talk to?...okay….what else did you find out? That's interesting…..give me the lowdown. Well, thanks bye."

Mason looked at him expectantly. "Well…what did you find out?"

"A friendly secretary went through some files from that time. It seems your girl took speech classes, was on the debate team, and served in various roles for the theater department. In fact, there was a notation on the folder that she might become a theater major.

Perry gave it some thought. "It isn't really so strange for someone planning on being a trail lawyer to take speech classes. I can't get a bead on what is going on here. We have a variety of facts but nothing to stick together. Well, just see if she comes back to the hotel and keep us informed."

Drake, just as he left, told them he would call if anything more happened.

Della came to Perry's desk and walked behind his chair and began massaging his shoulders. He sighed deeply and took one of her hands as he said, "Oh that feels good."

"Perry," she said softly, "you need to relax, there is nothing more we can do until we hear from her or Paul."

Allowing her to press deeply into his muscles he confessed, "I just feel so impotent not being able to get a handle on this situation. Why now after all these years. There something at work here I can't put my finger on and its driving me crazy."

As Della leaned down and kissed his wavy hair she told him, "We're in this together. There have been other times things have looked bleak and you've fought your way out."

He kissed he hand and murmured, "I hope you're right, I just hope you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was late the next afternoon before Mason heard anything from Paul Drake. He had a deposition early that morning that lasted to the noon hour. He had come back and taken Della Street to lunch and after seeing two clients he was pacing the office. "Where the devil is Paul? Isn't he doing anything to find this woman?"

Looking up from her secretarial desk where she was going over the notes from the last consultation Della said, "Calm down Perry. You know Paul is working as hard as he can to get information."

"I can't just sit here doing nothing," he announced.

She looked at him sympathetically. "I know this is hard for you, but if you go after her yourself she will just become more difficult."

"Try calling Paul and see if anything is new," he told her.

Before she could pick up the receiver Drake's code knock sounded on the private door. As the detective walked through the door Mason grumbled, "It's about time."

Ignoring the lawyer, the private eye looked down and said, "hello Beautiful, the boss is certainly grouchy today."

"You don't know the half of it." She went on to explain. "He has been wearing a hole in the carpet."

Paul dropped into the client chair twisted so his back was against one arm and feet hanging over the other. "Then I guess it's good I have some more information."

As he paused to light a cigarette Mason pressed him, "So out with it, what have you uncovered?"

"It has taken some digging, but your girl has quite a past. Let me start at the beginning. Rada, whose real name is Rachel Diane Monaghan, was born in Detroit, Michigan to Mary Margaret Masters and George Monaghan. They married just before she was born and divorced when she was about three. The mother did hair and the father was an auto worker. After the split she rarely saw her dad who remarried and had more kids. The mother remarried, and they moved to Fort Wayne, Indiana. Rachel/Rada graduated from high school there and headed to Arizona State. It was there she enrolled under a different name, that of her stepfather, Bauman. We aren't sure where the Preston came from.

Mason was curious, "where did you find all this Paul?"

Taking a deep breath Drake said, "we got lucky. Sharyn Grayson called back. My initial call got her to thinking and one of her students suggested they look for applications for scholarships, since Rada started college at 16, and her applications would have all the information that might entail. Sure, enough Rada/Rachel had scholarships and since she wasn't 21, she was considered a minor and had to give parent's information. For some reason, maybe she thought she might not get the scholarships if she lied, she gave their true identities. These were special scholarships. One was because the mother is at least 1/16 Native American and the other is because her father was a direct decedent of a signer of the Declaration of Independence."

"I didn't know there were such scholarships," Della commented.

Paul told her, "they aren't well known, but they are available."

Perry rubbed his chin. "That was lucky Paul. Have you gotten in touch with the families? Has she come back to the hotel?"

"One thing at time Perry. I spoke to the father, still in Detroit. He hasn't heard from her in years. He did hear from a relative she was married to a lawyer and living in Washington state, but he doesn't know where. I got no answer from the mother whose husband has passed away. She still lives in Fort Wayne. Rada did come back to the hotel, it was quite late, and she must have been left off several blocks away. She was carrying packages and my operatives were outside waiting for her. They said suddenly there she was walking down the sidewalk."

"Where is she now, Paul?" Mason asked.

He looked at his notebook. "According to my operative, she came down about nine o'clock. She walked over to the Madison and had breakfast. About half an hour later she came back to The Embassy went to the elevators, changed her mind, started to take a taxi, saw a bus, ran to it and jumped on. Another operative was waiting and followed her to an office building. By the time he found parking she was in one of the many offices. He decided to get the car and wait for her to come out. She came out about an hour later and took a taxi back to the hotel."

"Has there been any chance to get into her room and maybe look through her things, get her fingerprints, and check on any phone calls she has made from her room?" The lawyer wanted to know.

Drake nodded his head as he reported, "When my girl, Janice, told the maid she forgot her key, she let her right in, and she found the strangest things. There were no calls made from the room, she found nothing personal in her belongings, there were new clothes with tags still on them, and no fingerprints, not a one."

"Not even a smudged one?" Mason inquired. "That is damned strange."

Paul agreed, "It was so clean it is like no one has ever been in the room. In fact, the maid asked if she could come in to clean as she hadn't been allowed in yet. Janice said she was going to take a nap and would call if she needed housekeeping."

"Is that all for now?" Perry asked.

The detective informed him, "I have other lines out and I am waiting for calls."

In a strained voice Mason said, "My time is running out. We need a break soon."

As he headed for the door the tall detective remarked, "I'll get back to you as soon as I get something substantial."

Somewhat distracted Perry managed to say, "thanks Paul."

Once they were alone in the office again Della commented, "well he is making some progress. I guess all we can do is wait."

"We have to think of something else Della this waiting is driving me crazy."

The secretary was worried he would do something foolish. "Perry, this is once you have to sit back and wait."

"You, better than anyone know that's not the way I'm built."

She sighed, "yes I certainly do, but I can't see anything you can do that would be productive."

As the lawyer got up and starting to pace again Della watched him with troubled eyes. Finally, unable to keep quiet she told him, "Look you have two more appointments today, I have a brief for you to look over, and there is a pile of letters for you to sign I need to get out today. After that let's go for a drive and then have dinner out by the ocean."

He threw a glance that told her he was only half listening. Finally, he said, "I am having a hard time concentrating on anything else."

Walking up to him and standing in front of him she ran her hand across his broad chest. Speaking softly Della told him, "Perhaps later I can give you something else to think about." She pulled his head down to hers and wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him with a passion that left him breathless.

As she walked to her office she laughed and said, "you have a client in ten minutes don't forget to wipe the lipstick off."

For the rest of the day she kept him as busy as possible. When the last stamp was put on the last letter his private confidential secretary freshened up and told the boss, "Your turn now, let's get out of here."

He looked a little startled as he looked up from the brief. "I need to call Paul."

"I'll do that while you clean up. Now get a move on"

He raised his eyebrows at her as he commented, "you are certainly bossy this evening."

Her eyes sparkled, and there was a little shake to her shoulders as she said demurely, "why I just can't wait to get you all to myself."

Combing his hair, he replied, "well by all means let's get out of here."

Several hours later after a relaxing dinner and a drive along the coast Perry pulled the convertible into a parking place that overlooked the rolling waves. It was a warm night and Della leaned against his shoulder as they looked out onto water sparkling in the moonlight.

Perry put his arm around her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her curls. He gave a deep sigh and began to speak, "this was a wonderful idea thank you so much my love."

Snuggling closer she whispered, "I needed to do something to help you relax. I know you love the ocean almost as much as you do the desert."

He grinned. "You know a lot of this has to do with the company also. Having you by my side makes all the difference."

Della twisted in his arms and slid her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Perry Mason, and I'm worried about you. I hope you know Paul and I will do everything we can to help you through this situation. There isn't anything we can't weather together."

"The fact that I have you on my side means everything darling," he said as he ran a fingertip along her jawline.

Pulling her lips to his he kissed her tenderly, then hungrily. They were breathing heavy when they finally came up for air. 'I can't lose you Della, you are my whole world. Baby, I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you."

"Never Perry, never, I am yours always and forever. Just please hold me and don't let me go."

He wrapped an arm around her after he started the car. "Let's go home so I can hold you properly."

Della cuddled against him and said, "You're the boss."

She was almost asleep as he pulled into his parking spot at the apartment house. He looked down at her as the moonlight bathed her features and wondered what he had done to deserve this beautiful woman.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, "we're home."

Hazel eyes looked at him so lovingly, "I guess I fell asleep."

Helping her out of the car his arm slipped around her waist. "Let's go inside and get comfortable."

It was a wonderful interlude that ended abruptly when they walked down his hallway and saw a crowd gathered around his apartment door. His next-door neighbor came hurrying toward him. "Perry!" he exclaimed. "Your place has been broken into and vandalized. The police are inside. I called the office but had to leave a message with Paul Drake's receptionist."

Della fingers were pressing against his arm. He patted her shoulder and told her it was alright. They thanked the neighbor and headed inside, where it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Papers were scattered everywhere, furniture was slashed as was his bed. Mirrors were shattered, and all his liquor had been dumped in the sink and the bottles smashed.

Sergeant Reed, from the Los Angeles Burglary Division looked up as they came in. "Thank goodness they found you Mr. Mason. We need you to see if anything is missing."

Taking a deep breath Mason said, "it is going to take a while Sergeant, this is a mess, and I'll have to go through these papers, drawers, shelves, and closets."

"Well, we are taking fingerprints, so we can eliminate anyone who is supposed to be here. Are yours and your secretary's on file? Can you tell me if you have any idea who might have wanted to do this to you?"

The lawyer felt as if he was in a bad dream. Finally, he explained, "Paul Drake's prints will be here, and I have a cleaning lady. I can't imagine who would do this."

Della sat down in one of the dining room chairs and her face was pasty white. When the policeman asked her if she had any idea who might have done this damage her voice was shaky. "I'm…ah..I'm as mystified as Mr. Mason."

"Where were you two tonight?" The officer wanted to know."

Mason spoke up, "We left the office a little after six and went out to Malibu for dinner, drove up along the coast for a while, then came back here for drinks."

"What time did you leave here this morning?"

Perry thought for a moment, "It was about quarter after nine. I got to the office about a quarter to ten."

"Are you sure you locked up?" Reed wanted to know.

"It is an automatic lock and I always double check it. The cleaning lady comes in tomorrow."

Looking around the police officer explained, "we should be done in about an hour, and you probably need to find another place to spend the night. Let us know where you will be."

Della looked at him and raised her eyebrows as the telephone rang. Perry grabbed the receiver and heard Paul's voice exclaim "Thank God you're there. I got the call about your apartment and before I could get out the door a call came through that Della's place has been ransacked too!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I love all your suggestions about what is going to happen, but I will admit you are in for some real surprises. The clue is: it is NOT the usual suspects!_

Perry Mason couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at Della who looked shell shocked at the destruction around her. He couldn't imagine what her reaction would be to the latest news. He lowered his voice and asked, "do you have any idea what was done Paul?"

"All the police said was her door had been jimmied open and there were things thrown all over. The neighbor who reported it told them Della worked for you and of course they got the night number. Do you want me to go over there?"

"Would you mind? I can't leave here right now, and I sure don't want her to walk into that mess."

Paul agreed and asked, "how bad is it at your place?"

"It's bad," the lawyer told him. "Give me a call when you get to Della's and I may know when we can get out of here."

Della came up to him as he was finishing up with Paul, "is everything alright?

He looked down into her troubled eyes, "It was Paul checking on things." At least he hadn't lied completely to her. "You go sit down and I'll find out when they will be through here."

She leaned against him and said, "we can stay at my place tonight."

Patting her shoulder, he tried to smile and say, "we'll see, I 'm going to talk to Sergeant Reed."

It was almost two hours later when the police finally left. Della was out on her feet. She suggested he get some clothes together and they head for her apartment. He did as she suggested and then led her out to his car. He put his arm around her and told her to rest and didn't speak until he pulled into her parking lot.

"Della, before we go up I have to tell you something," he began.

Seeing the concern on his face she inquired, "what has happened now?"

He turned her toward him and said softly, "Baby, when Paul called me it was to check on us, but also to say your place has been vandalized too."

His secretary looked at him as if she was not comprehending his words. "My….place…..too?"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I am so sorry." He touched her hair tenderly and pulled her lips to his. He kept kissing her even as he tasted her tears.

Finally, he told her, "Paul is waiting, there is no sense putting it off."

With his arm around her waist he led her to her home with the door standing open. Paul Drake was talking to a policeman as they came in.

Looking around he noticed her furniture was intact, but pictures had been slashed, photographs of them were scattered around and some were torn to pieces. Della headed for her bedroom and almost collapsed as she saw the mess.

Perry following right behind her grabbed her before she hit the floor. Everywhere there were pieces of intimate apparel torn to shreds, dresses and suits slashed, and shoes mashed. The word "whore" was written in lipstick on the bedroom mirror.

Perry looked at Paul and said, "let's get her out of here now. I'm calling Dr. Willmont to come and give her something. Take her to the Hotel Bel Air and get us adjoining rooms. I'll send the doctor there."

They sat her down on the sofa. "Della," he began, "I'm staying here until they finish with your apartment and get it closed up. I will look for something you can wear, and Paul is going with you. Dr. Willmont will be over to give you something to sleep."

"Perry..no," she started to say but he interrupted her, "I am not taking NO for answer. I promise I will be there when you wake up."

She tried to argue with him, but he gathered a robe that hadn't been destroyed, and some toiletries and sent them on their way. He did manage to tell Paul he wanted to see him once she was settled, and to please stay with her.

Once they were gone he could breathe a little easier, but he couldn't get her pleading eyes out of his mind. Whoever did this, and he had a good idea who it was, they would pay dearly. The police let him pick up her things and he lovingly laid them on her bed, so they could do an inventory later. With every destroyed piece he picked up the angrier he got. He grabbed a dress, slippers, underthings, and toiletries that survived.

The police finished with her place faster than his, but they told him to come to the station in the morning, if possible, or as soon as they knew what was missing. He agreed and felt like he was walking in a fog. The manager of the building helped him put up a temporary board across the doorway and promised to have it replaced the next day. Mason walked slowly to his car and headed for the hotel

Luckily, the doctor had come and gone, and Della was fast asleep. Paul looking at tired as he felt, let him in. "She was out like a light but had a talking jag all the way over," the detective informed him. "She was so worried about you."

"He smiled. "She is something isn't she Paul?"

"You are a lucky man, pal. Now what do I need to do?"

Giving a deep sigh and shaking his head to clear it the lawyer explained, "the first thing we need to do is find out where Rada was tonight."

"I already know. I am having her watched and she did not leave the hotel tonight. I have an operative in the lobby, one out front and in the back. I already checked with them.

Mason wrinkled his forehead. "Who could have done this?"

Drake shook his head, "I wish I knew buddy."

Picking up his keys Mason told the detective, "I think I should go and confront Rada now and find out what she knows."

Paul put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and said firmly, "Stop right there. You aren't going anywhere…

The lawyer interrupted, "Paul, I need to do this."

"You ARE staying right here. Listen to me, you are too close to this. You are dead on your feet. Della needs you. If she wakes up and you are gone she will panic. For once in your life you are not giving the orders."

"Are you going to stop me?" Perry asked belligerently.

Hands on his hips legs apart the detective declared, "if I have to do, but I am begging you, let me do this for you. You go there now, as irate as you are, she will just become more defensive and angrier. Besides you could be playing right into her hands. She may have had this done to provoke you. Do this for Della's sake."

As if the wind had been knocked out of him the attorney dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands. Although his voice was muffled he agreed by saying, "alright for Della's sake and for a couple days you run the show, but I want regular reports."

"You got it buddy and I am calling Gertie and having her close the office. I am also going to post a guard there. When you are ready tomorrow call me, and we'll go over and do an inventory of the apartments. I'm sure you have to get that to the police."

His voice was weary. "Thanks Paul, I owe you."

Grasping his shoulder Drake told him, "You owe me nothing. Now I'm getting out of here and you try to get some rest."

Perry Mason looked in on his secretary who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He took a hot shower, laid down and was instantly asleep. Sometime later he awoke to Della Street's sobs. He walked into her room sat on the bed and took her into his arms.

"Shh…..." he murmured into her hair and kissed her tear stained face. "It's alright Baby, I'm here keeping you safe."

He realized she was crying in her sleep. Moving to the other side of the bed he pulled down the covers, slid in beside her and wrapped her in his arms. Sometime later after speaking softly reassuring words he fell into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A slightly groggy Della Street awakened and was momentarily confused at being in a strange bed. There was an arm around her, and she rolled over and looked into the face of the man she loved beyond all reason. He could be the most exasperating person she had ever known, and he could be the most loving, caring, gentle man in the world. Softly and slowly she pushed his soft curls back from his brow. She found irresistible that relaxed, serene look when he was asleep.

She almost jumped out of her skin when he asked sleepily, "Do you see something you like?"

Leaning down for a kiss she informed him, "Yes, I definitely love watching you in the morning before you become Perry Mason."

"Perry Mason, eh?" Just what does that mean?" He wanted to know with a small smile on his face.

"The time before we get up and dressed and on with the business and the problems of the day" she explained.

He put his hands on her arms and said, "Della I appreciate what you are trying to do. I am trying to avoid everything that faces us today as long as possible too."

Laying her head on his chest he felt her shiver. He pulled up a cover around them. In a small voice she wanted to know, "who is doing this and why? What did we do?"

Running his hands up and down her back Mason tried to explain, "Sweetheart I am as confused as you are. Paul also told me to back off. He says he will handle it."

"You know Perry, he may have a point. I know I would feel better if you let the information come to you for a change."

When he made a face she acknowledged, "I know this is difficult for you."

"For the life if me I can't imagine why she picked this time to show up with these outrageous claims. I hadn't thought of her in years. Something had to change, but what could it be?" Mason wondered.

Sitting up Della wrinkled her forehead in thought. "I have been wracking my brain to think if there have been any other odd phone calls, letters, or old clients getting in touch with us. You know Gertie if there was anything mysterious in the office she would let us know right away. I agree we are missing something or someone."

Perry looked at her closely and asked, "how are you feeling?"

She shook her chestnut curls and told him, "I feel a little groggy, but I do need to shower, find something to wear, and get to the office." Grabbing his arm, she inquired quickly, "oh, Perry, you don't think they also trashed the office, do you?"

He took her hand and explained, "Paul put a guard on the office, he called Gertie and closed things up for the day, and I brought you something to wear. Now I think you should shower while I order breakfast. Then I'll get ready. Unfortunately, we must inventory our apartments, call the insurance companies, and see the police."

"Since we don't have to go to work," she said suggestively, "we could shower together and conserve energy and water."

"As tempting as that sounds my dear, if we start that who knows when we will get going. The police know where we are staying we don't need them to come knocking at the door, or Paul for that matter."

Running a finger on his chest she challenged him, "I could make it worth your while."

Getting up and pulling her up with him he led her to the love seat. He sat down and pulled her down on his lap. "Della, I wish we could just spend the day here enjoying each other. I truly appreciate you trying to get my mind on much more pleasant things. Let's get the unpleasantness over and then come back here and relax."

The tears began again as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Oh Baby, I wouldn't want you hurt for the world. I promise you I am going to find out who is behind this and they will pay."

"Peerrryyy," she choked out, "I'm…I'm so worried about you."

He kissed her ear and whispered, "what in the world did I do to deserve you, young lady."

For a few minutes they just sat holding each other, as tight as they could, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, the lawyer moved her and got up and explained, "Alright time for action. You get in the shower I'll call for breakfast, then shave and shower. It is no good putting it off."

She agreed reluctantly but knew he was right. The sooner they got back to normal the better. As it turned out he had been right they were just finishing dressing as breakfast arrived and Paul right behind it. Of course, he helped her eat her breakfast.

During the meal the detective caught them up on the latest developments. You aren't going to want to hear this Perry, and after what happened last night, I sure don't want to admit this."

Taking a deep breath, the attorney said, "Don't tell me Rada escaped."

Looking sheepish Drake admitted, "Not escaped exactly."

Afraid to look at Della he asked sharply, "what exactly."

Paul prepared himself for an explosion. "She has just disappeared."

"WHAT!" Mason was beside himself. "Just tell me HOW she just disappeared.

Drake looked at Della for support, but she wouldn't look at their friend either. "Have a heart Perry, we did everything we could. I rotated pairs of operative every eight hours in front and outback of the hotel. Then I had an operative who wandered round the Madison Hotel and relieved the detectives when they needed a break or to call in. The last time she was actually seen was when she came in from shopping yesterday."

"So how do you know she escaped?" He wanted to know.

"One of the women put on a maid's outfit and knocked on the door to change towels." Paul explained. "If she said she didn't need any the girl would say she was sorry she must have the wrong room. She shouldn't have taken a room key off a cart, but she was confused when there no response. To make a long story short, the bed hadn't been slept in, no luggage, no Rada."

Mason was puzzled, "There is no way she could have slipped past you?"

"With her luggage, and shopping bags?" Paul wanted to know.

Check with the hotel manager and see…"

The detective interrupted. "It is already done. She called in the middle of the night telling them there was an emergency with a friend she was visiting. She had paid for a week and asked they send the balance to the address she had given them. It is fictitious."

"So, now we have to wait until we hear from her again." Perry concluded.

Getting up to go to the phone Paul said over his shoulder, "Maybe not I tried to have one of my men check into that room. Let me call and see if he is registered."

As he was dialing Della put her hand over Perry's. There were tears in her eyes as she inquired, "where do we go from here? This makes no sense."

The lawyer rubbed her arm, "let's see what Paul finds out before we panic."

Her hazel eyes were wide as she spoke. "I am way beyond panicking. I have moved to absolute terror. It is as if she doesn't really exist."

Mason grabbed her and twirled her around. "Oh my God Della I think you have the answer."

"WHAT?" What did I say?" She was mystified.

Before he could speak a perplexed Paul Drake walked over to the table. He began, "I will be damned. My man got in there and it looks as if no one has ever been in the room. He can't find one hair, one eyelash, no fingerprints, the only thing was a little sticky stuff under a table."

Mason grinned, "tell him to scrap it off as much as he can get, and have it analyzed. I think I know where she has been disappearing to."

Della and Paul looked at him and she started to ask a question, but Perry held up his hand. "Let's wait and see what they find out. If I am right, we will have some answers."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

As they headed to their cars Della put her hand on his arm. "Alright give."

Perry shook his head. "Let's wait and see what Paul finds out. Besides I want to impress my secretary."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She grinned at him.

"She is quite jaded you know. So, I have to work harder to make an impression on her. She likes to keep my nose to the grindstone."

"Is that so? Maybe you should hire me. I am a tireless worker, I give great backrubs, and I don't talk back," she told him.

Laughing he held the door open, "get in baggage. We'll go to your place first and take inventory."

Della sobered quickly. "I'm not looking forward to this Perry."

He looked at her sympathetically, "I know sweetheart, but we'll get through this together."

Several hours later they had made a list of all the clothes that had been destroyed. It was lengthy and as Della had examined each piece he could tell it was tearing her apart. He was hurt because she was hurt.

"Baby, it will be alright. Just think what fun you will have replacing these things. I'll even go with you for some things," he said suggestively.

Her voice was choking. "It's the memories Perry. There are so many memories." She held up a tattered green blouse with a brown suede skirt cut in strips. "This is the outfit I wore the first week-end we spent together. These things can't be replaced.

Perry took her in his arms and rubbed her back. "My love, we can make new memories. What is important is we are okay. If I had lost you, my life would have been over. These things can be replaced."

As her voice cracked she took a deep breath, "I am so lucky to have you, Perry Mason. I love you so much."

He pushed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her gently. "We are going to make it through this just fine. I promise you whoever did this will pay and pay dearly."

Laying her head against his wide chest she whispered, "I hope so, oh I hope so."

They went through the rest of the apartment noting any other damage. A new door was just being put up and the manager gave her the new keys. He wished them well as they headed for the lawyer's apartment.

As they looked at the devastation throughout his domicile he put his arm around her and commented, "It was time for redecorating anyway."

Her voice was shaky as she replied, "I don't know how you can be so calm about this. I want to throttle someone."

"If it would stop all this harassment I would want to do it also, but nothing will change this. We have insurance that will compensate us so let's get busy making an inventory." He squeezed her shoulder as they walked toward the bedroom. "I forgot to tell you Paul is having a photographer come over and take pictures for our insurance agent. If it is alright with you I am going to let you pick all my new furniture."

She put her fingers to his lips. "Sweetheart I appreciate it, but you have to live here."

He shook his head. "No, we need to live here. Baby, this is a perfect excuse for us to move in together. What if we pick out everything together? Then it can be our things, our house."

Della hesitated, and he put his arm around her waist pulling her in close. "Del, give me a good reason why we shouldn't live together. We would be in one place and not have to decide where we are spending the night."

"As I said before we're happy and content now. What if being together 24/7 doesn't work out and we break up. I would lose the job I love, but worst of all I would lose the man that means the world to me. We have seen friends it has happened to and they seemed so happy."

Perry opened his mouth to speak as Paul Drake came barreling thought the door. "I thought I would find you here, since you were going to Della's first. I have got news."

"Well speak up Mr. Detective, we need some good news." Mason told him.

Settling him in a dining room chair, Drake pulled out his notebook. "My man managed to scrap off some of the sticky stuff and rushed it to a lab for analysis. You never guess what it was."

"Spirit gum," the lawyer told him with a smug look on his face.

Paul had a look of consternation on his face as he inquired, "If you knew why have me check on it?"

"What does it mean Perry?" Della wanted to know.

Looking at her with a grin on his face he said, "Let's see what else Paul knows and then I'll explain."

"When I found out it was spirit gum it rang a bell with me." Drake explained. "I remembered that Rada was interested in the theater. I got in touch with a fellow who works in professional theaters. I hit pay dirt. He recognized her from that picture you had. She's older, but it turns out she is a genius at make-up. Her name? Rachel Preston is what she goes by.

Perry frowned and finally inquired, "Why Preston?"

"All this man knew is she said she was divorced and he assumed it was her married name or she went back to her maiden name. Surprise, surprise, Rachel wasn't very forthcoming with information. Now he does scheduling for this theater and so he knows that she works at a number of theaters up and down the west coast, and has even done a couple Broadway plays,"

Della went over and hugged him. "Paul this is good news. Does it mean we can trace her?"

Patting her shoulder Drake told her, "It will take some time to check out all these places she has worked, but we will have narrowed down what has been going on with her all these years."

As he was finishing up his list of damaged items the lawyer told his friend, "See if you can find any pictures of her in different disguises. She has a big ego, and people like that want to preserve their triumphs. We may just understand how she has been able to slip away from your operatives."

"That's a good idea Perry. I might be out of contact for a while, but I will call in every so often." He winked at Della as he said, "That should keep your boss from getting too antsy."

She grinned at him and said, "thanks Paul, I appreciate any help I can get keeping Mr. Mason in line."

Paul headed for the door with a smirk on his face, "I'm out of here. I'm not getting in between any trouble brewing here."

Mason slammed the door after the detective and turned to face his secretary. "You need help keeping me in line?"

Della backed away and couldn't help but laughing, "you can be a handful, you know."

"I'll show you what I can do with my hands Miss Street. Now, come and sit on my lap." He requested with a grin on his face.

"Sorry sir, but I have to get to work and call my insurance company and take a list of my damages to the police. I'm sure my boss is not happy I am so late today."

Sliding an arm around her waist he pulled her toward him, "Let him wait we have more important business right now."

"Oh?" she asked, "and what do you have in mind in this mess?" As he looked at the dining room table she shook her head. "You can forget that Mister. Besides, I thought we had some shopping to do."

Perry leaned down and kissed her lips, his slipped a hand under her hair and massaged her neck as he deepened their embrace. Della wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her body against his. Moving his hands down her back he caressed her curves, so she could feel his intense desire for her. "I need you," he moaned.

As his lips moved to her neck she began to unbutton his shirt and ran her hands across his broad chest. "Perry, I need you too."

He began to slide a hand up her skirt as there as pounding on the door. "Damn that detective his timing is abominable."

Knuckles hit the door again and Lt. Tragg's voice said, "Open up Mason, I know you are in there."

The lawyer groaned. "Even worse, the police." Straightening up his clothes as Della hurried to the bathroom he shouted, "just a moment, it's a mess in here."

Breathing heavy Mason threw open the door. "What can I do for you, Tragg?"

Looking around the room Tragg asked, "where is the estimable Miss Street?"

Perry replied, "She is inventorying the bathroom to see what damage was done there. I was moving some of this furniture. Why are you here? Is someone dead?"

Tragg took off his hat as he surveyed the damage. "Someone sure doesn't like you counselor."

"So, it would seem, but as I asked before what can I do for you?"

The police detective grinned, "I heard a funny rumor this morning. Someone trashed the apartments of Perry Mason and his secretary. I just had to see for myself. It did seem odd that someone would hurt Della, but you have made some enemies."

"I wish I could offer you a drink Lieutenant, but someone destroyed all my liquor and I know you are on duty. So, what can I do for you?"

Della came back into the room as he was saying, "actually Perry I wondered if you two needed any help. You know personally I like you and if I can find out what happened I would like to help. How are you doing Della?"

As she moved to Perry's side she responded, "This is no fun being a target you know. I wish you could help."

"Isn't that the truth," Tragg said. "Have you had a chance to inventory what is missing or damaged? I can take it to the burglary division for you."

"We were just finishing up so we could drop it off at police headquarters and then go to see the insurance agent." Della informed him.

Tragg took the lists and remarked, "I'll take these to the station. If there is anymore I can do let me know. I am really sorry this happened to both of you. Well I'll leave you and let you get back to what you were doing before I interrupted."

As he walked out the door Perry looked at Della. She shook her head, "We really need to get to the insurance office and looking for some new furniture for you, as well a new bed."

Laughing Perry took her arm and commented, "you said the magic word, "Bed". Let's go young lady."

"One track mind," she muttered under her breath as they left the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 _Here is more information to digest about this woman from Perry's past and clues that may make a clearer idea of just what she is after. I hope you like that Paul has a very important part in solving this mystery. I wanted this to be a mystery but not anything typical about Perry and Della._

It was after eight o'clock that night when they finally dropped in at Morey's for a steak, Lyonnaise potatoes, garlic bread, and a nice bottle of wine. Della slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes. "My feet are killing me," she complained.

"Look at all we accomplished today," Perry reminded her, we got all new furniture, a king-sized bed, replenished the liquor cabinet, and even new linens for our place. It will be delivered day after tomorrow."

She gave him that don't take everything for granted look as she reminded him, "I haven't agreed to move in yet."

He took her hand and remarked, "it is just a matter of time."

"You are pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Mason," she commented. "I still have a few months left on my lease."

As he refilled her glass he said, "that will give you time to figure out what you want to bring over and what to get rid of. You did get some lovely new things at Estelle's today."

Della's eyes sparkled as she told him, "she was very impressed that you sat through that fashion show. Then when you paid for everything, well there will be plenty said about that."

"I explained how your place had been robbed and I was only paying until your insurance came through. After all you do need clothes to wear to work….and play."

She arched an eyebrow at him as she replied, "well not many employers would do that for his employee."

There was a mischievous look on his face as he answered, "I think she may suspect we are more than boss and secretary. I also think you should have let me take you to Frederick of Hollywood's for your lingerie."

Just as his secretary opened her mouth to speak Morey, himself, brought their entrees. He had been a client of theirs and every time they stopped in for a meal they got the royal treatment. "I hope everything is alright Mr. Mason, Miss Street."

Perry told him, "It couldn't be better."

"Well if you need anything you just let me know," the restaurateur informed them. He then retreated pulling the curtain over the opening as he went.

They were halfway through their meals when Morey came back with a telephone and said, "Mr. Drake is on the phone and he said it is very important."

Mason took the phone from him and thanked him. Putting the receiver to his ear he questioned the detective, "yes Paul what's up."

"When can you get up to the office?" He wanted to know.

"We are in the middle of dinner now. How about as soon as we get done?"

"I suppose," Drake sounded disappointed. "It isn't so nice being interrupted as you are enjoying a good meal is it?"

The lawyer grinned, "No it isn't. Look we will hurry and get there in the next half hour."

The detective agreed and told him he would sit on the information until then. Perry told Della, "We need to hurry Paul says he has some hot material about Rada. I told him we would be there in half an hour."

It was actually twenty-five minutes later when they walked into Drake's agency. Mason told Margo, Drake's secretary, they were expected. She told them Paul was waiting for them.

"So, what is the good word Paul?" the attorney wanted to know.

Pulling out some papers the shamus announced, "we have traced her to her last job. It was at the Oakland Palace Live Theater. That was six weeks ago. She also taught classes at San Quentin to inmates. My operative told me there was a rumor she was involved with one of the inmates. My man is checking with the warden and we should have some information soon. This is also interesting Perry we have asked about a child and every person claimed they have never heard her speak of having a child."

"Could this child be in a private school?" Perry wanted to know.

Drake shook his head, they claim she has never mentioned having any family. That in fact she is never even friendly with the kids of the cast or crew. We weren't surprised to find out she kept pretty much to herself."

Perry wrinkled his forehead and drummed on the desk with his fingers. "What I don't understand is what is the catalyst that suddenly sent her to see me and cause all this trouble?"

"What my contact told me is that they did know she hadn't taken a new job because several people inquired about her availability. She told them she was going on a vacation."

"I presume that she didn't mention where she was going." He remarked.

Paul said, "you are absolutely right. We are going to track her down one way or another. After all she should be in touch with you any time now. When she contacts you make arrangements to meet her somewhere and we will take it from there." Paul insisted.

"We're going back down to our office. Let us know anything you find out," Mason announced taking Della's arm and leading her into the hallway.

Della mentioned, "I thought you wanted to go back to the hotel."

"I did, but if Paul comes up with any clues I want to be around." Perry told her.

Opening the door to his private office she walked in first then turned and grabbed his arm, "if you remember Paul and I want you to let others do the detecting this time."

He sounded frustrated as he said, "It is driving me wild not being out on the firing line"

Putting her arms around him she said sympathetically, "I know sweetheart, but in this case, it is for the best. Maybe I can do something to take your mind off having to wait for developments."

There was a mischievous look on his face as he commented, "I suppose I could be persuaded."

Della ran her fingers through his thick, luxurious, wavy, dark hair as she pulled his lips down to hers. Perry slid his arms around her slender waist pulling her in closer. She nibbled at his lips until he allowed her access to his pliant mouth.

It was the knocking on the door that caused them to surface. "That detective picks the damndest times to come down here," Perry grumbled.

Laughing his secretary said, "you told him to let you know if he found out something"

As she opened the door and peeked around at Paul. He asked, "Hi beautiful, did I give you guys time to get straightened up?"

"This better be important," Mason told his best friend.

Taking out his notebook he dropped sideways into the client's chair, "I do have an update. The contact at the theater, Arnie Mitner, found some make-up pictures of Rada, in a drawer. They had slipped behind some other things. My operative is bringing them down for you and Della to peruse. Also. I heard from the prison and they are getting together a list of the inmates who went to Rada's classes. The warden had not heard of her giving any prisoner special treatment. He will ask around."

"Are we any closer to knowing where she is staying right now?" Perry wanted to know.

Paul shook his head, "she did not come back to either hotel we know that much. I have this feeling we are getting close to a breakthrough. Once it comes I think it will happen fast, so we have to be prepared to move at a moment's notice."

"That's good work Paul and we seem to be getting some breaks for a change." The lawyer was delighted.

Just then the phone rang and Della answered. After a few moments she handed the phone to the detective. "This is Paul," he said.

Motioning for a pencil he began scribbling notes. "That is great news Harris thanks so much. Now you have all the certificates we need. Alright bring them back with you. I'll see you in the morning."

With a big grin on his face Drake told his friends, "That was Bill Harris, he has been up in Sacramento, all day. He found a birth and death certificate for a child, Alexandra Elise Pettigrew born to Rachel Diane and Thomas Pettigrew nine months after you graduated from law school. Sadly, she passed away two months later. Your friend Rada divorced Tom when all his legal problems started. She is some piece of work."

Della was almost jumping for joy. Her eyes sparkled, and she threw her arms around him as she exclaimed, "Oh Paul this is such wonderful news!"

"Beautiful, if I knew I would get this reaction from you I would have dug up good news sooner," Paul said laughing.

"Don't get too cozy there," Perry warned.

"Alright, she's all yours, I'm going back to my office. Are you two headed for the hotel?"

Della looked at the boss for confirmation. He said, "I think we will. There are a lot of packages in the car. Miss Street went on a shopping spree today. Also, they will be delivering my new furniture day after tomorrow and I am definitely getting an alarm system for the office and the apartments."

As she went around making sure everything was closed up tight Paul and Perry waited for her and they all walked down to the elevators together. The men shook hands and the lawyer told him again what a great job he was doing.

Once in the car Perry grabbed Della kissed her soundly and said, "I think we will both get a much better sleep tonight than we have in days."

Cuddling close to him she agreed as he headed for their hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _Never fear we are near the end of our story. A lot of things will be answered. As you read this remember Perry and Della are both at the end of their rope. It has been one disaster after another and they did nothing, they remember, to precipitate this situation. When you are under such stress you say and do things you wouldn't normally do. It is strange how the past comes back to haunt us._

They awoke exhausted from a frantic night of lovemaking. Della couldn't seem to get close enough to him as if holding on to him all her fears would be assuaged. She kept saying, "hold me tighter, tighter." Finally exhausted in the early morning hours they fell asleep.

It was the phone ringing that awakened them. Without thinking she rolled over and answered his phone to hear Gertie say, "Miss Street isn't this Mr. Mason's room?"

Della was slightly disoriented and knew her voice sounded as if she had been in a deep sleep. "Yes, it is Gertie, but he was called out in the late evening and must not have come back. I fell sleep waiting for him. Have you heard from him?

"That's why I'm calling Miss Street there is someone here waiting for him and she is not leaving until she sees him."

Getting up and signaling to Perry not to speak she told their receptionist, "I'll call Paul and see what he knows. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for letting me know."

"I think your girlfriend is waiting in our office for you right now," she told him.

Grabbing his watch, he exclaimed, "Good Lord it is going on eleven now."

She tried to soothe him. "Sweetheart we didn't fall asleep until a little before five."

As he got off the bed he looked at her quizzically, "why the heck didn't Paul call us his people should have known she came to the office."

"You get dressed," Della told him, "I'll check with Paul."

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the bathroom showered and shaven. "So, what happened?"

Della's face was ashen, and she spoke in a hushed tone. I spoke to Margo and Paul is at the hospital."

"Oh God what happened?" He wanted to know.

Taking a deep breath she went on, "his operatives were attacked, and they are in the emergency room. She didn't know what their conditions were yet."

Perry took charge. "I am heading to the hospital. You call Gertie to close the office. Tell her if Rada won't leave to call the police. Tell her we will call her later. I DO NOT want you anywhere near this woman. Stay here and I call you as soon as I know anything.

He struggled into his clothes and top coat. She walked him to the door and slid her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her soundly. Before he left he said, "just remember how much I love you."

She felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her as the door closed behind him. It was if he was saying goodbye?

At the emergency room of Good Samaritan Hospital Paul Drake was pacing the floor. Mason hurried to him asking, "how are they?"

"Faulkner is unconscious and has a concussion. There are a couple cracked ribs, and he was beaten up pretty badly. Janice just had a lot of cuts, scratches, and bruises. She really fought them."

"Them?" Perry wanted to know?

"She told me it was two men."

Mason was puzzled, "it wasn't Rada?"

Paul shook his head, "apparently not."

"Well I want to talk to her as soon as it is possible." Mason said settling into a chair.

Della Street was not staying out of the office. She was not letting THAT woman rule their lives. As soon as she was sure Perry was gone she dressed, hurried down to the lobby, and went outside to hail a cab.

Instead of going into the reception area she went in through the private entrance and Perry's office. She had planned to let Gertie know she was there but was flabbergasted to see Rada sitting behind Perry's desk going through papers. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked. "Those are private and confidential files."

Looking down her nose at the secretary she said in a pitying voice, "Miss Street, are you trying to tell ME the law?"

"Yes, I am Miss whatever your name is. This is a law office and as far as I know you are not a lawyer, and even if you were you would not be allowed to look at our confidential files."

"Where is your boss? Have you been keeping him in bed all day?" she asked impudently.

As Della drew herself up and gave the woman look for look she spat out, "I don't believe it is YOUR business where Mr. Mason is."

"Oh, so it is Mr. Mason now. Has he decided to dump you in favor of me?"

If looks could kill the woman would have been lying dead on the floor. "You need to get away from Mr. Mason's desk and go into the reception area or just leave," Della said as she opened the door to her office.

Going to her phone she picked it up and informed Gertie she was in the office. She put down the phone as Rada leaned over her desk picking up some of the letters.

She grabbed them away from this brazen imposter saying loudly, "I told you to keep your hands-off confidential information."

"Why I am just trying to see how much money my dear husband is raking in and how much I can take him for. After all our child needs clothes and shoes."

This was the last straw, Della Street, usually trying to remain professional was furious. Her voice was shaking as she said between gritted teeth, "He is not your husband, there is no child, you are a phony from the word go, and you need to get out of here now."

Rada raised her hand to slap Della. "You little Bitch how dare you speak to me that way. Start looking for another job."

As she moved toward Mason's personal assistant, Della picked up her typewriter to throw at her. Just then the door slammed open with Gertie leading the way and Perry close on her heels.

"What the hell is happening here?" he demanded.

Startled Rada headed for the corridor with Perry in pursuit. Back in the office Gertie had her arms around a shaking Della Street. Looking at the receptionist with tears in her eyes she choked out, "Thank God you came in when you did Gertie. I swear I was going to hit her with my typewriter.

Gertie made her go into the lawyer's private office, sat her on one of the sofas, and explained, "you need a good drink of brandy to calm you down. You sit there, and I'll get it"

Meanwhile Mason had missed the elevator Rada had caught and was rushing down the stairs. She was jumping into a taxi as he hit the front revolving door. A big beefy male grabbed his coat tails and inquired, "Where do you think you are going mister?"

Furious, his face red and flushed from his mad dash down the steps, Mason turned on the man wanting to smash his face when a policeman stopped him. "what is going on here?"

"I'm Perry Mason, the lawyer, I was trying to stop a very important witness and this bull dog grabbed me."

Looking him over carefully the officer remarked, "I recognize you Mr. Mason, but this gentleman had no idea what you were doing. Both of you calm down, shake hands, and go your separate ways.

The lawyer grudgingly shook hands with the man and headed back into the building fuming. Hurrying to his office he found Della leaning back on the sofa a cloth over her eyes.

As she heard the door open she sat up. He knew he shouldn't, but he was so frustrated he said sharply, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the hotel, and why were you picking up your typewriter?"

Getting up, glaring at him, her hands on her hips she asked him, "would you like to be next?"

As he walked over and tried to put his hands on her shoulders she pulled away. "Your little playmate was at your desk going through your private files. Then she followed me to my office, fired me, and when I told her some unpleasant truths tried to attack me."

Sitting down on the sofa she had been occupying he swore, "Damn, this has to end and now. We need to get Paul and plan a strategy. Della I'm so sorry. I didn't want you mixed up in this. You do have to admit if you had stayed at the hotel this wouldn't have happened.

"So. you are taking her side? Well I am mixed up in this, and things can't change until it is resolved. I must tell you Perry I don't appreciate the way you talked to me. After all these years you can't trust me? Well I guess I have to ask you Perry, What About Us, What About Us?"

She didn't wait for an answer but picked up her purse and sailed out the door. Perry Mason sat in disbelief as he watched the door close. This could not be happening it felt as if his world had just shattered.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Tears were streaming down her face as she headed for the lady's room. Della knew she had acted irrationally; not at all her style. Perry words just hit her wrong after being verbally attacked by that awful woman.

In her heart she was sure Perry loved her, but sometimes he could be so obtuse. How was she supposed to take his words she wondered as she applied cold cloths to her flushed face, took some deep breaths, and wondered if she should go back to the hotel or the office. There was plenty of work to catch up on.

Back in the office Perry Mason tried to clear his mind and decide what to do first. He needed to find Della, but it was also important to find out who the two men were that attacked Drake's operatives. Janice had given them rather confused descriptions of her assailants, but it didn't match anyone he knew. The other detective was still unconscious.

He walked out to the front office. "Are you okay Gertie?" He wanted to know.

Looking up from the switchboard the blond explained she was fine but remarked, "I'm worried about Della, that woman really went after her."

"How did she get in my office?" He asked.

"She asked me about the bathrooms. I directed her, and the switchboard just exploded. By the time I had everything sorted out the front office was empty, and I assumed she was in the lady's room or had left. Della came in the back and suddenly there was shouting. I started back there as you walked in the door."

Perry thought for a moment and finally said, "alright I am going down to see Paul Drake. If Della comes in tell her where I am and to wait here. You close the office so no one else can come in. Please stay until one of us comes back."

"Anything I can do Mr. Mason," she assured him.

He patted her shoulder and said, "Good Girl," and headed out the front door.

Della had reapplied her make-up and as she was opening the bathroom door saw Perry heading toward the elevators. She stayed back and realized he was going to see Drake. Hurrying to the private entrance she hurried inside, then toward the reception area. Gertie was locking things up.

Looking surprised and relieved Gertie spoke. "Della I am so glad to see you. The Boss went to Drake's and said for you to stay here until he gets back."

"Did he say anything else?" She wanted to know.

Gertie wrinkled her forehead. "Just to close up, but not to leave here until one of you returned."

"Alright you can go. I may leave him a note and go back to the hotel. I'm really tired." Della explained.

"I could wait for you." Gertie suggested.

The secretary shook her head, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I want to look over the things that have piled up on my desk."

Reluctantly, the switchboard operator agreed leaving a nervous Della Street alone.

Paul Drake was up to his ears in calls as Mason walked into his office which wasn't much more than a cubbyhole. He was scribbling on a pad of paper and saying ugh huh over and over. Finally, he told those who were giving him reports to let him know when they had any more information.

He looked at Perry Mason's weary face and explained, "we are making slow progress. I do have some interesting descriptions from Janice the more she thought about it. One man was well over six foot, balding, his skin was sagging, and there was a gray tinge to his skin like he didn't go into the sun much. The other was a little under six foot and had dark hair that was thinning and gray at the sides. He was deeply tanned, slender, and had a mean little mouth. Neither man seemed to have a problem hitting a woman."

The lawyer had dropped into one of the two chairs, his chin was in his hand and all he said was, "ugh."

"Perry, what is wrong with you?" he inquired.

Looking up as if he was suddenly aware his best friend had asked him a question Mason admitted, "I'm worried about Della. We had words and she walked out."

Drake asked, "what did you do to her now?"

With a big sigh Perry explained, "I told her I didn't want her around Rada and to stay at the hotel. Of course, she didn't do that, and they had SOME confrontation. Then I reminded her she wasn't to come to the office and she blew up at me?"

The detective looked at him in astonishment. "Just what did you think she would do? How long have you known her? There is no way she would leave you alone with that woman. Where is she now?"

"That is the problem Paul I don't know. I can't concentrate on figuring this out until I find her."

Paul was exasperated. "First you were supposed to leave this to me. Second have you looked in your office? Third when you do find her will you please apologize for your stupid behavior?"

Mason looked at his best friend and began to say, "but I didn't do anything…."

"Perry please, either you have her running all over God's little half acre on cases or you leave her behind. When you are on a case you can be more than a little grumpy and you want everything NOW. I'm surprised she would stay with you when she could have me."

The attorney glared at him, "now just a minute."

Before they could say any more Paul's secretary, Margo came through the door. "Lt. Tragg is on the phone for you Mr. Mason."

He thanked her and turned to his friend. "What the devil do you suppose he wants?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should answer the phone and see what he has to say."

He handed Perry the phone. "Mason here, what can I do for you Tragg?"

"How are you tonight counselor?" The officer wanted to know.

Frustrated Mason remarked, "I'm fine, but what is it you want?"

"Well I was calling to see if congratulations are in order?" The Lieutenant asked.

The attorney was mystified. "Congratulations? For what?"

"Why I have a woman here who claims to be Mrs. Perry Mason, and it isn't Della Street."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Mason was up and out of his chair in a flash. "Hold her in your office I'll be there as fast as I can."

Paul looked at him inquiringly, "what is it?"

"I think Rada has been picked up by Tragg," he said hurriedly. "Let's go."

Shaking his head the detective said, "I have too many people out in the field. Call me when you find out what is going on."

The attorney was in the hall when Drake called him back. "Perry you better see if Della is in the office first."

Not stopping for a minute the lawyer yelled, "right!" as he went out the door.

He hurried down to his office and was in the door before Della Street could react. She just stared at him. He walked over to her desk, put his hand on her arm and pulled her up gently.

Perry was breathing heavy, "Della, Tragg just called they have Rada down at headquarters. She told him she is my wife. I need to go down there right away, but I needed to know you are alright first."

She looked up at him her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "Perry I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just yet. Sweetheart I think this is almost over. I just want you to know that Rada never meant anything to me. I never married her, and you are the only woman I want to marry and will ever love."

With that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her as if he was afraid to let her go. "Wait for me, I'll be in touch as soon as I can. I love you."

As he headed for the door Della called to him. "Wait! You need to know, Rada looked the way you described her this time.".

He turned and winked at her and headed out the door. As he hurried to the garage he just prayed she would be there when he got back.

Making good time to the police station he hesitated before opening Tragg''s door unsure what he would encounter inside. Taking a deep breath, the first thing he saw was Arthur Tragg looking at him with a cat that ate the canary look on his face. "I believe I have someone you know well in here Mason. Come in and make yourself at home.

Hesitantly the attorney walked through the door and spied Rada lounging in the sofa. "Darling, thank God you're here."

Hurrying toward him she reached out, but Mason held her at arms-length as Tragg asked, "you didn't bring the estimable Miss Street with you?"

Mason glared at the police officer, "you are enjoying this too much, Tragg."

"If you think I'm enjoying just think what a field day the district attorney will have with it."

"Sit down." The lawyer told Rada. "She is not my wife. Until a few days ago I had not seen her in years."

The lieutenant picked up some papers and looked at them. "Well Perry I have some impressive papers here. A marriage license, a child's birth certificate."

"I'm telling you I never married her. I'm not sure what she is doing but these papers are forgeries."

Rada spoke up, "Oh Lieutenant Tragg, now that he is a big success he doesn't want to share all his money and fame with a wife and child. After all, now he's sleeping with his trampy secretary."

Perry moved toward her but Tragg's words stopped him. "Just wait a minute I know Miss Street and I do not appreciate you slandering her in this way."

"Well, well so MISS…STREET has more than one knight in shining armor." She said sarcastically. "She does get around."

Getting up from his chair and going to stand in front of the woman the detective turned to Perry Mason and said, "you know counselor, perhaps we do need to look into this situation a little more."

A perplexed Mason asked, "by the way what is she doing in here Arthur?"

"It seems she was picked up for speeding and got into it with the officer. They brought her here and she started spouting she was your wife. Well they let me know and I couldn't pass this up." Tragg grinned at him.

"So where do we go from here?" Perry wanted to know.

"Do you want to claim her?" The policeman wanted to know.

Before they could do anything else there was a knock at the door. Sergeant Anderson poked his head in and said, "Lieutenant can I see you for a minute?"

As soon as they were alone the woman said, "Perry please help me. For old time sake."

For the most part Perry Mason was known as a compassionate man, but everything this woman had done brought no sympathy from him. "You have made your bed, Rada, and it is full of thorns. I can't help you especially since you continue to lie."

Just then Tragg came back into the room with Paul Drake. Mason looked at him questioningly. "What's happening?" he wanted to know.

Drake had a huge smile on his face. "As I was telling the Lieutenant this little lady is lying and I have the proof."

Out of the corner of his eye Perry saw the woman turn white as a sheet. He said, "well don't keep us in suspense."

Pulling out his trusty notebook he began, "alright I got a call from the warden. It seems a bigtime forger, named Eddie Bergen, was in prison and died last night. They were going through his cell and found hidden under his mattress papers, actually copies, of forged documents he made. There were several interesting ones. A birth certificate and marriage license with your name on them Perry. A notation on the back said they were made for your little friend here Rada.

She made a strangling sound, rushed toward the detective, screaming like a banshee. Several officers ran into the room and pulled her into a chair. "What do you have to say now?" Tragg wanted to know. She clamped her mouth shut.

"There's more Drake declared. "Her two little playmates, who are the ones who beat up my operatives, are named Harry Peavis and Tragg your ex-brother-in law, Robert Lawley. They were in her classes at the prison. They also were involved in the case where you met your wife, Mildreth."

Perry Mason and Arthur Tragg looked at each other amazed. This was the last development they expected.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 _The reviews have been great. Your input has been fantastic. One more chapter to go. Thanks so much._

"Alright Miss Preston it is time for you to start to talk. Where are Peavis and Lawley?" Tragg demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she responded.

"So, what you are saying is the warden is a liar?"

Her voice was haughty as she declared, "I think he is just misinformed. He never did like me."

"You are in hot water now madam you better come clean or we will be charging you with burglarizing Mr. Mason and Miss Street's apartments, harassment, being in league with a forger and ex-convicts, and I will be checking to see if they are on parole," Tragg informed her. "Perhaps Mr. Mason can find some other accusations."

She seemed unmoved as she said calmly, "you can't prove a thing."

Perry looked at her and tried to remain calm. "It will go easier on you if you cooperate with us. The truth will come out and if you don't tell us where we can find your partners you will face these allegations all alone."

"What do you care Perry Mason? You with your fame, big law practice, money, and spotless reputation. What will your fans do when they realize what you are doing with your secretary?"

He took a deep breath, "What I do is nobody's business. I have never cared what anyone thought. I have only kept quiet because it is Della's decision that our private life be private. So, do your worst."

That seemed to take some of the wind out of her threats, but she still refused to admit she knew these men or their whereabouts.

As the two men's frustration began to mount Sergeant Anderson stuck his head in the door. "I hate to interrupt you, but we have a man's body down in the Madison Hotel."

Tragg instructed Anderson to get an officer to take Rada to a holding cell and charge her with burglary. As the Sergeant went to help her up she hit at him. He grabbed her arm and said, "now be a lady." She did not leave quietly."

"She is sure something, you can sure can pick them, Mason," Tragg observed

Mason spoke up ignoring the officer's comment, "the Madison Hotel is one of the places we had under surveillance, but we were looking for Rada not anyone else. I wonder if the two men were staying there.?"

Gathering his things, the police detective answered, "We won't know until we get over there. I take it you and Drake would like to tag along?"

"Perry can, but I have two operatives in the hospital I need to check on, and then I'll head over to the hotel." Paul told them.

The Madison Hotel was swarming with police and spectators. The management was in a tizzy they had never had a murder before. Tragg took charge and sent the gawkers on their way. He told the manager to keep people off the seventh floor until they were done. He and Mason hurried through the lobby to room 715.

Lying on the bed covered with blood was Bob Lawley. No weapon was in evidence. A man was taking fingerprints, there was a police photographer taking pictures of the crime scene, and the coroner was checking on the body.

Jim Swazinski told the detective, "it was a 38 right to the heart and the shooter was close to him, I can tell by the powder burns. It has to be someone he trusted. I would say he has been dead for several hours. I'll know more when I get him to the morgue."

Turning to the fingerprint man Tragg wanted to know, "how are you coming there?"

"It looks like all men's prints Lieutenant," he informed them.

"So, we have no evidence she was ever in this room if that holds true." Tragg asserted.

Mason wrinkled his forehead and spoke after a few minutes. "There is something strange here Arthur. In rooms where we thought Rada stayed there was not one fingerprint. You need to see what happened when they tried to fingerprint her at the station."

Moving toward the phone Tragg replied. "I'll call right now. She should be processed by now."

"I'll go to the lobby. I need to call Della. Also give Mildreth a call and ask if Charlotta has heard from Bob lately, and the doctor better be called when they tell her he is dead. Even if they are divorced, she was crazy about him at one time."

The Lieutenant assured them he would do that. Perry let Della know Rada was in jail and they had found the forged copies of the birth certificate and marriage license. He told her to go back to the hotel and he would be there soon.

As Mason emerged from the phone booth Harry Peavis walked in front of him. When he saw the lawyer he reached in his pocket. He did not see Paul Drake behind him and the detective grabbed his arm. They wrestled for a gun, went down on the lobby floor, and a shot rang out.

Hardly daring to breathe the attorney was greatly relieved to see Paul Drake drag Peavis to his feet blood running down the ex-convict's arm. "Am I glad to see you in one piece." Mason commented extremely thankful.

"Me too." The detective grinned at him. "You have some interesting cases Perry, but this is a lulu"

When the fight began everything in the lobby ceased and people were running for cover. Now they gathered around the three men while the manager called for help from the seventh floor.

Tragg came hurrying through the crowd. "What is going here?"

'Well Lieutenant we have another customer for you. He may be the one who murdered Bob Lawley. Paul has his gun. He was going to try and shoot me, and Drake saved the day and my life."

The policeman took the gun and told one of his officers to take him to the car and possibly book him for murder."

Always the gentleman Peavis spat out. "I didn't kill that bum, it was that dame. She thought he double crossed her and went back to his wife and all her money."

Motioning the thug out the door Tragg said sarcastically, "I love it when they are always gentlemen. They will always save their skin first."

"I have a lot of questions I would like answered," Perry declared.

Looking around at the crowd gathered Tragg suggested, "let us get finished here and then go down to the precinct and get some statements. Will you be in your office tomorrow?"

"We should be," Perry told him. "Give me a call in the morning and thanks for your cooperation." He looked at his best friend and said, "come on Paul, I'm going to go give Della the good news, and later we are taking you and Crystal out for the biggest steak in this city with all the trimmings."

He didn't have to tell the detective twice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-epilogue

 _So, we come to the end of our story; always sad for me. Your reviews have been generous, kind, and insightful. I hope you are not disappointed with the ending. They are so often the hardest part of every story as you try to make sure you have connected every dot. Look for a couple short FF's soon then a major story that follows up on how this story ends, in the not too distant future, a case that will bring seismic waves into Perry's life. Thanks again to my wonderful BETA for her great insights and work._

It seemed like hours before Perry made it back to the hotel. Della was resting on the bed. It had been a very emotional day for both of them. Now it seemed as if the nightmare was over and they could pick up the pieces of their lives and move forward.

Wrapped in a pink silk robe with orchids on it Della sat up when he came through the door. She said nothing but raised her eyebrows waiting for him to speak. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and begin to make love to her. Yet, he hesitated since they hadn't really talked out their problems created by this situation.

He went and sat on the bed and took her hand, "are you doing alright?" He wanted to know.

"I took a long bath and I have been dozing on and off. It's later than I thought you would be."

"There were a lot of details to get wrapped up," he explained.

Avoiding his eyes, she asked, "do you want to fill me in on what happened?"

He put his hand on her chin and gently turned her to face him. "Look at me Della."

Slowly she turned so she was looking in those blue eyes. "You said," she began, "that you thought everything would be cleared up."

"It is to a degree and we have a lot more answers, but I am sure there is more to come. Let me begin from when I left you." Perry suggested.

"Alright," she agreed leaning against the pillows.

He took off his suit coat and loosened his tie. "When we got to the hotel we found Bob Lawley's body. He had been shot at close range, so we felt he had to know the person. The fingerprint man found only prints that looked like men's and so I assumed it must have been our old friend, Harry Peavis and Lawley's. Unfortunately, we didn't know where he was."

"So, what did you do?" she wanted to know.

He grinned at her. "The police were going to start a manhunt and fate played into our hands. As I was getting off the phone with you he walked right past me. Paul and I got hold of him and Tragg came down and arrested him."

"It was that easy?" she seemed amazed.

Looking sheepish Mason admitted, "well it wasn't quite that easy. When he saw me he went for his gun. Paul was behind him and wrestled him to the ground. Peavis ended up shooting himself in the arm. Paul saved my life."

"Where is Paul? "She wanted to know. "Is he alright?"

Mason laughed, "He is fine, and you know little things like that barely rattle him. Besides we are taking him and Crystal dining and dancing tonight to one of the most expensive places, in Los Angeles, Musso and Frank."

"Is Peavis charged with the murder?" she inquired.

Mason shook his head. "No, like the gentleman he is when he was accused he immediately sang like a bird. He told them Rada killed Lawley. As I told you on the phone, she had already been booked for burglary. According to Peavis she found out Bob, who was supposedly going to marry her, was trying to get back with Charlotta. So, she shot and killed him. We are not going to have to worry about them anymore."

"I'm confused. Why all the lies about you? Why did they want you involved.? Della wanted to know.

As he took her hand again he clarified, "that is why I am so late. I went to the station. Rada is sitting tight, but Peavis explained that it was all to get even with me for the two men ending up in prison. It seems Peavis got sent up not because of losing the lawsuit against Mildreth, but the Feds were after him for money laundering. Charlotta and Mildreth went after Bob because he embezzled money from her account after their divorce."

Della looked confused. Shaking her head as if to clear it she questioned, "I am even more puzzled why blame you. Why not go after those who put them in prison?"

"It was one of those quirky things in life. Rada heard them talking one day and she was already interested in Bob. My name was mentioned, and it seems she and Tom never got over my besting them. She truly believed I had something to do with Tom committing suicide. They began to hatch their plan."

"So why include ME?" she wanted to know.

He looked at her with a smile on his face, "my dear Miss Street we are not always as discreet as we think we are. We have had quite number of photographs taken together and there has been quite a bit of speculation about our relationship in many quarters."

Basically then," she commented, "it was all about revenge."

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Perry said, "it would seem so."

Getting off the bed Della questioned, "well what happens next?

"Well I think we should get dressed. We have to meet Paul and Crystal in an hour and a half. I need to shower and shave." He explained.

Della suddenly panicked, "I didn't buy anything at Estelle's that fancy for an evening like you have planned."

Mason walked out into the living room and came back with a box. "I just happened to stop over at Estelle's on my way to my place for my dinner jacket."

She opened the box and inside was the satin royal blue strapless cocktail dress she had loved but didn't buy. "Perry, this was too expensive."

He stood in the bathroom doorway and informed her, "I'll just take it out of your salary a little at a time."

She gave him a dirty look as she ran her hand over the beautiful dress and held it up to her admiring it's lines. He laughed as he got ready for his shower.

They had a wonderful evening with Paul and Crystal and looked forward to many more pleasant evenings together. It was late when they got back for their last night in the hotel. The detective had given them more information about the last few days. When Peavis implicated her, she finally broke down and confessed everything.

It seemed the Rada had a baby girl, who only lived a couple months. Tom was the father. He never married her, but they lived together. She really broke down when he killed himself. All that hate was festering inside her. Lawley and Peavis had broken into their apartments, but Rada set up the plan and what they would damage. She was a master at disguises and make-up and had appeared and disappeared before their eyes.

Finally, the mystery of the lack of fingerprints was found. Peavis told them she was so proud of her abilities she bragged about them to the two men. It seemed using a certain clear polish over your hands obliterated your fingerprints. With this man's testimony neither of these people would ever be bothering Perry or Della again. It would be a sensational trial.

While Perry fixed them a nightcap Della slipped off her shoes and settled on the sofa legs curled up under her. He handed her a scotch and soda and asked, "Are you exhausted? These past days have been difficult for you."

She looked up at him and proclaimed, "I am just happy it is over, and our lives can be back to normal."

He came to sit next to her. "I don't think this is something we can forget easily. Della you were accused of awful things and called horrible names. I can understand why you would be angry with me for getting you into this mess."

"Perry, you didn't do this deliberately. You are just as much a victim as I am."

Taking her arm, he squeezed it carefully as he tried to explain. "Just listen for a few minutes. You said we would get through this together. That our love would get us through. As the time went on and you were subjected to so much ugliness I wondered how much you could take. Over the years, my love, you have had to put up with a lot."

"Perry" she began but he put a finger to her lips.

"Just let me finish," he begged. "I know you love me and you know I love you. I wish we hadn't had to walk through the fire and have it tested once again. You asked me a valid question, 'what about us'. In so many ways I tried to let you know I didn't ever want to marry anyone but you. Yet I can see that doubts were planted in your mind. What if one crazy week-end long ago I married this woman and forgot about it, or just walked away. What if our marriage in Bali was invalid."

Della tried to speak but again he stopped her. He kissed her hand and continued, "I think I know you so well and you think you know me, but each of us has hidden parts that we keep to ourselves. As we have gone along we have discovered new things about each other. People change and grow. I think if we become so predictable it takes the wonder out of our relationship. I love each new discovery I make about you. I want to grow old with you. So, I think Della Street Mason that we've wasted enough time. It is time to go public. What about us? Well I think it is high time you re-married me. Here, in front of our friends"

In all the time they had been together he had never proposed to her quite like that but what if something else would come between them. He was looking at her expectantly and rather impatiently. "So, counselor just what has brought you to this conclusion?"

He pulled out a notebook just like Paul Drake's and said, "I made a list. "Number one: I loved you from the first moment I saw you but was too stubborn or frightened to admit it."

"Number Two: Living in one place together would be much more convenient."

"Number Three: We have been together long enough that I don't think anyone will care if you remain as my executive assistant/head of office."

"Number Four: You are afraid we will end up like some of our friends, not together. All I know is I am miserable without you and our FRIENDS can tell you I am difficult to be around when you aren't beside me. Sweetheart we've made it this far."

"Number Five: You are my other half. I'm not sure there is anyone who could put up with and completes me like you do."

"Number Six: If you re-marry me we can finally use that damn DM luggage and it will be right. Because now when you become Della Mason, to everyone, and everything will be right."

With a flourish he got down on a knee, pulled out a jewelry case and proposed properly. "Baby I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. Will you please re-marry me and make my life complete?"

Tears were running down her cheeks as she replied, "I knew you could be eloquent Perry Mason, but you have surpassed yourself. I guess now I will be the one who must have plans. Wedding plans to re-marry the most wonderful man in the world and for some of the world to see. I accept your proposal, but we aren't going to Las Vegas it will be in front of all our friends and family, in a church, with all the trimmings."

He wiped away the tears and replaced them with kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Well Counselor, suppose we retire to another room and start to make plans."

He got up and pulled her off the sofa, he placed the carefully selected diamond, which was her birthstone, on her finger. He said, "plans oh do I have plans for a lifetime of happiness. Also young lady I expect to see you wearing THIS ring in public."

Della looked at the beautiful solitaire sparkling on her finger and took his hand, pulled him to the bedroom and said seductively, "YOUR plans will have to be put on hold I have much more immediate plans beginning right now."

He gladly followed her and kicked the door closed behind them. They would find the plan that began the day they met would be fulfilled. All the tests they had passed previously would make them even stronger in the future.

REFERENCES: TCOT Silent Partner (Book)

TCOT Startled Stallion (Series)

TCOT Dubious Bridegroom (Book and Series)

FIN


End file.
